Yes, Naruto
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: Ichiraku ramen is having a contest of who can make the best original drink. The winner gets free ramen for a month. Naruto makes a drink but no one wants to try it. He persuaded Sasuke in to drinking it. The effects you ask? Sasuke can't say no to Naruto.
1. Yes, Naruto

_Yes, Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: Not BETA'D_

_Chapter rated: T_

_Inspired by: The movie "Yes, man"_

_Summary: The old man of the Ichiraku ramen shop is having a competition of who creates the best original drink. The winner will have their drink served in the shop, and will have free ramen for a whole month. Naruto of course entered the competition. He made a drink but no ones want to taste it. He asked everyone. They all said no. The last person he's going to ask is none other than his best friend and stoic Sasuke Uchiha. In some kind of a miracle the raven accepted and drank the juice. The effects you ask? He can't say no to Naruto nor can he lie to him._

"Talk to me"

'_Think about me'_

_Chapter one: Yes, Naruto._

_----------_

"Sasuke taste this one! I bet you'll love this one! I swear!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry tomato on top?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "No."

"Come on, I put tomato in it!"

"Along with other deathly things!" Sasuke hissed glaring at the blonde.

Naruto pouted. "Please? I need to win the competition so I can get free ramen for a whole month!"

"I don't care!" Sasuke said walking away from the sulking blonde.

"If you drink it, I'll leave you alone for a whole week!" Naruto yelled after the raven, stopping him on his tracks.

'_Hmm…a whole week, free of the one and only hyperactive knuckle head ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Doesn't sound bad. Not bad at all. What the hell, if I get a stomachache I can always ask Shizune or Tsunade to heal me_. 'He turned to the blonde.

"Fine dobe. Give it here." He said.

The blonde jumped happily and ran to him, giving him the drink with tomato. The raven sighed, trying not to smell the disgusting looking liquid. He gulped the drink in one gulp, making the blonde grin and move his eyebrow in excitement. "How was it?" The blonde asked the raven.

"Ugh. Disgusting." The raven said without knowing.

Naruto's face fell. "That bad?"

"Yes." Sasuke said giving Naruto the empty glass, thinking of why he said disgusting without realizing?

"Then you must drink my other creations!" Naruto said hoping that Sasuke would say yes.

"Yes, Naruto." Sasuke frowned. '_What the fuck? Why did I say yes, and like that?!'_

"Yes! Thank you Sasuke! I'll be back later with my other ones! Just keep training so you'll be thirsty when I get back!" The blonde said running off.

"Yes, nar-oh what the fuck is wrong with me!" Sasuke asked him self angrily when the blonde left. '_Why can't I tell Naruto no?! Oh fuck! The drink! Naruto must've done something with it! Damn idiot!'_

He growled angrily. '_There's no way I'm staying here to find out if it's true._' Sasuke started to go towards the Uchiha manor without a second thought.

--Sasuke's PoV--

Finally. I arrived to my home, entering I locked the door. I sighed and started heading towards my kitchen to grab something to drink to watch off the horrible taste I have on my tongue. I frowned when I heard some noises and curses from the kitchen that sounded really familiar. I peeked a glance inside the kitchen and my eyes widened. The kitchen was a complete mess, there were eggshells in the floor and counter, blue, red, green, you name the color and it's here either on the floor, walls or the counter.

"What the fuck?!" The words were out before I could hold them, my anger raised when a very guilty looking blonde jumped up from behind the counter with a glass with green stuff. His face was dirty as well as his black shirt and orange pants. He must've taken the jacket off, to keep it clean. I glared at the sheepish and I might add delicious looking blonde. "What are you doing here _Naruto?"_ I hissed with anger glazed in my voice.

He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, thinking of a legitimate reason that maybe I will believe, which I highly doubt.

"Hmm…well…you see…heh…I…"

"Spit it out already." I growled taking steps closer to the kitchen, evading every mud stain in the floor. My eyebrow twitched when I saw the most disgusting thing in the world, on my floor. It looked like…

"Naruto, what is that?" I asked looking at the nasty brown looking mountain in the floor. I heard him gasp. I glared at the blonde once again. "What is it?" I asked angrily.

"…Mud? Very stinky mud?"

"Naruto!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"Fuck…nothing!"

"Wait-"

"I said nothing! Clean this up NOW!"

"Fine! Sheesh, don't be a drama queen."

"Yes, Nar-just do it!" I darted off and ran outside my manor and ran to the training grounds as fast as I could before I say something I might regret. Damn it! Why the hell? Fuck it! Why the hell did he have to use _my_ kitchen for that disgusting experiment! Such a waste! And that smudge better be mud! I growled angrily and hit a nearby tree as hard as I could. Now more importantly, I have to search an antidote for what Naruto did to me.

I nodded to my self and ran towards the Hokage's tower's direction. I rapidly made my way inside the tower and ran up to the top, meeting Shizune on the door.

"Whoa! Sasuke what are you here for? Mission?"

"No. I need an antidote." I said right to the point. There was no time to waste.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"Naruto made this drink-"

"You drank his drink? Why?" She said like it was a disaster. "You know what, forget it. What are the effects?" She asked.

It's like she knew Naruto's drinks had a double effect. "I can't say no to him."

She left a short laugh escaped her lips until I glared at her. She stopped and looked at me sheepishly. "I can do an antidote. Just meet me here in two hours. I'll give it to you then ok?"

I nodded.

"Make sure he doesn't know. God knows what he'll make you do."

I paled a little and nodded again. "Thanks." I said before running off and out of the Hokage tower. At least I will have my antidote. I just have to evade Naruto for two hours. That can't be so hard, right? Of course not! That will be a piece of cake.

"Teme!" A very big piece of cake.

"Fuck!" I started running off ignoring the blonde's call, speeding as fast as my feet could go. I entered the forest and made a clone, but as soon as we separated we stopped. Why you ask? The damn blonde yelled us to stop.

"Stop teme!" Naruto was angry and puffy.

"Yes, Naruto." Damn it! I have to stop saying that! The blonde didn't seen to have listened to me because as soon as he stopped he asked me something else that I didn't want to answer.

"Why the hell were you running away from me?" He said when I made my clone disappear. Like I'll tell you the truth.

"Because I can't say no to you." The words! They were out and I couldn't stop them! How? Why? Shit! Please don't tell me I can't lie to him either!

"What?" The blonde said confused. Thank Kami for his brainless head. But fate was cruel when he asked again. "Why were you running again?" He asked getting closer to me to listen better. I closed my mouth as tightly as I could, but it didn't want to stay close. Damn it! I bit my lip, hissing when I bit to hard. Damn it.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned after seeing me bite my lip.

"No." I said. Damn it! I can't fucking lie. This is just great, just great!

"Than what's wrong?" Naruto asked confused, taking steps towards me.

I growled. "I-I damn it all! I can't lie nor say no to you!" I said angrily biting my lip to stop the word but they were out and the blonde had heard them loud and clear. I saw his face pale a little, but then his face broke in to an evil grin. Damn him!

"You…the drink makes you…" His grin got wider and I took a step back. "Stop." He ordered me, making me stop.

"Yes, Naruto." I said between gritted teeth.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "No way! This is so much cooler than ramen!" He united his hand in an evil scheme manner. "So you have to do whatever I say you to do?"

"Yes." I said angrily, my eyebrow twitching.

"And you can't lie to me either?"

"No. I can't lie."

"This is so unbelievable." He said grinning. "What should I do to you first?" He whispered.

"How about nothing and let me go home?" Please have a heart Naruto. This is me we're speaking off. You most know that after this wears off I'm going to kill you, so give your life a break and let me go. But for my great dismay, instead of answering me he asked me something.

"Sasuke? How do you feel about going for a walk in town?"

I glared at the blonde and tell him the complete truth, it's not like I can lie anyway. "I prefer to die slowly and painfully." I said.

Naruto smirked. That look was so unlike him. "Sasuke, do you like red?" He asked taking a step towards me.

My eyes narrowed. "Yes." I said.

"Great! Because we're dying your hair red."

My eyes widened. No! "Hell no!" I yelled jumping away and stopping when the idiot blonde tells me to stop again.

"Fine. No hair dye. For now anyway." Naruto said. "Come on." He said nodding towards the village.

"Yes, Naruto." I drawled between gritted teeth. This is not going to end good for me. Naruto kept beaming every time I said 'yes, Naruto' it was not even funny. He is really a dobe.

"Wow I feel so powerful every time you answer like that!" He yelled excitedly.

I glared at the ball of sunshine and keep walking towards the village, ignoring all the babbles that came out of his very annoying and high voice. One thing caught my attention, sadly it wasn't good and it made me loose all color I had in my face. "I can't wait to ask you questions, and knowing you can't tell a lie…" The blonde grinned again. "This is so awesome! Right Sasuke?"

I growled at the blonde. "No."

"Aw." The blonde pouted, and as annoying as the blonde was, he looked really cute when pouting with such kissable plump pink lips-wait what? No! Damn it, not the best time to notice these things! I have to keep my scowl on my face.

We entered the town full of people and start scanning the place. I hope no one we know see us. I kept walking beside the blonde, not knowing where Naruto was walking. It all came clear when I saw Ichiraku ramen. My face fell grimly as I heard the blonde babbling about all kinds of questions to ask me, and not knowing with what question to start.

"Sasuke buy me ramen." He said walking to the stand, pulling my hand towards my next bankrupt week.

"Yes, _Naruto. _You know I hate right now right?"

"Aw come on teme! Don't be like that!" He said, trying his best to hide the grin that is plastered on his face and it didn't seem to want to leave any time soon.

We entered the little shop. We sat and Naruto screamed his order. " 5 Pork ramen, to begin with old man!"

"Oh Hey, welcome back! You're entering the competition right?" He asked grinning a little.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am! I have to be tide down and burned to not be part of this!" Naruto said smiling one of his goofy smiles.

"Great good luck then! Even if I know it would make my shop go on bankrupt." The old man mumbled. "Hmm.. better yet. Naruto you're not allow to compete." The man said.

"What?! Why!?"

"I'm poor! I don't you eating all the ramen in the world in just one day."

"B-but…"

"How about…if you win you get a _day_ if free ramen?"

Naruto grinned. "I guess if you can't handle me for a month, I have to accept the day."

"Good! 5 bowls of pork ramen on the way!" The owner said with a smile. "Oh! And you, what do you want?" He asked me after the _very_ interesting conversation.

"One tomato juice." I said in my monotone voice.

"What? Not eating?" Naruto asked.

"Not, right now." I said glaring at the blonde.

"Tch. Bastard." The blonde muttered angrily, but the look didn't last long when his face gained a grin. "Question time."

I paled. My blood ran clod and I almost puked my heart. I kept my face emotionless, which made the dobe mad. "Be mad teme! Come on, get mad!"

I glared at the blonde. "I am. I will kill you after this." I said giving a false smile that could probably make Sai run for his money. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Sasuke don't smile like that, when you say things like that. It makes you sound like…Sai. Creepy." He whispered the last part with a shiver.

"Hn." I turned away and nod at the owner that gave me my tomato juice.

"I swear you'll look like a tomato some day." After saying this, the blonde started laughing, causing him to fall on the floor clutching his stomach. He lost it, literally. People were starting to stare at the blonde weirdly.

"Naruto, get up!" I hissed.

"Sasuke…Tomato…head…hahahah-OUCH!" I kicked him on the rib and pulled him on his feet by his collar shirt, seating him on the stool he fell off just minutes ago. I sat on mine and closed my eyes, massaging my temples.

"Dobe." I mumbled.

Naruto sighed happily and accepted his first bowl of pork ramen. "Itadakimasu!" He yelled before he vacuumed the noodles. He turned to me when he started on his second bowl. "Now. Important things best friend should know about each other."

I growled when I heard him talk, and kept drinking my juice like I heard nothing. "What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Black." I answered, If all questions are this stupid, I think I might survive.

"Who was your first crush?" Fuck! I closed my eyes tightly, my hand gripping the glass with my juice and it cracked a little. I clenched my jaw. Who the hell was my first crush?! I don't have crushes! I just don't do crushes. I'm a simple man, not a school-girl. I'm a Uchiha damn it. And we simply don't do crushes. We do love…or sex.

"No one." I said.

Naruto gaped at me. "Oh shit! You've never fallen for someone?!" He asked surprised. That's another type of question? I shook my head.

"Not exactly." I whispered as I got a second glass of tomato juice.

"Wow!" The blonde said still surprised. "Don't you even think a girl is attractive?" He asked me, continuing his vacuuming ramen job.

"Yes." I said.

"Really? Who do think is attractive?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Answer me." Naruto commanded.

I growled. "Yes, NARUTO." I looked up, seeing the brunette daughter of the ramen shop owner and turned to Naruto. "Ayame is attractive." I said casually, I saw the girl tense and blush. I smirked and turned back to the surprised blonde.

"What other girls are you attracted to?"

I frowned. Wasn't one enough? "Ten-ten and Temari from Suna…I guess." I said with a shrug, drinking the last bit of my juice like it was liquor. I think I need sake.

I heard Naruto squeak, very unmanly I might add. "I thought you might have been asexual!" He said grinning, and eating his last bowl of ramen. Thank kami. I paid for his food and my drinks and exited the ramen shop. Fate was good this time and no one we knew appeared. Naruto decided that we should go back to my house to keep asking me more hair-ripping questions. I glared at his back as we walked back.

"I can't believe it. You have a think for older girls uh?" He asked.

Uh? Older? Oh yeah. They are all older than me.

"You know before I asked you about your crush I though you were asexual or gay, but when you mentioned the three girls you were attracted, I draw back my thoughts. You're not gay. Who would have thought?" He said laughing.

Jeez, I don't know, maybe me and everyone else?!

We entered my house once again, we sat on the living room's couch but not before I checked if the kitchen was clean. For my great surprise it was cleaner than before. Not bad. The dobe makes a good cleaning maid. I smirked at the thought of the blonde wearing a mini skirt. I shook my head out of that extremely sexy picture. Don't think of that, not now anyway. It's good the dobe thinks I'm heterosexual or he might ask if I'm attracted to guys. If that happens, Kami help me because that will be the end of me.

"So…"The blonde started. "Do you think Sakura is cute?"

"…When she shuts up and dyes her hair black." I said truthfully.

He snorted. "So I'm guessing you don't like pink."

"Hate it almost as much as hate orange." I said glaring at Naruto's clothes.

"Oi! Orange is a great color!"

I snorted. "Yeah if you're color blind."

"Bastard, stop talking bad of my favorite color!" Naruto said angrily.

"Yes, Naruto." Again with the phrase. I hate saying those words over and over. They are driving me in to suicidal thoughts.

The blonde grinned when he heard me say those words. "So, do you find Ino attractive?"

"If she was a mute and blind."

I saw amusedly as Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Weird teme." He mumbled under his breath.

"Annoying dobe." I said back.

"Don't call me that." He commanded.

"Yes, Naruto." Damn it all, not my phrase! I growled and turned to an emotionless face and stared at the window.

"Sasuke look at me!"

"Yes, Naruto." My face moved against my judgment. I hate Naruto so much, you have no idea what will I do, oh just you wait Naruto. I'm going to make you regret you were even born after this stupid potion wears off.

"Do you like ice cream?" Whoa, random question dobe.

"No." I said flatly.

He frowned. "Who's the hottest of the three attractive girls you mentioned?"

I rolled my eyes at the idiotic blonde. "I don't think they are _hot._ Just _attractive."_ I corrected the blonde.

"Fine, just say who already." He said annoyed and happy at the same time. I like it when he's happy. It makes me feel kind of happy as well.

"…Temari?" I don't know! I don't really look at them. I just _glance_ and keep walking.

"Uh. Gaara would totally kill you." Naruto said with a grin.

"Hn. If he could." I said.

"Cocky bastard."

"Dumb blonde."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Don't call me anything demeaning!"

"Wow." I said surprised with a small smirk.

"What?"

"I'm surprised that you actually know the meaning of the word demeaning."

Naruto growled and I smirked. Too easy. The dobe, as easy to manipulate as ever.

"Don't talk sarcastically!" He yelled, jumping on the sofa and pointing a finger to me.

I frowned. What's the fun in this if I can't make fun of the blonde?

"Yes, Naruto." I said boringly, rolling my eyes.

"Now…" The blonde sat down on the couch in front of me once again in a thinking gaze. I was so tempted to say something. He looked so…cute like that. I closed my eyes and laid back on my couch. I opened half my eyes and eyed the blonde carefully. I saw him grin, and then frown a couple of times. I left a small smile adorn my face and I closed my eyes again, but just to have them open again when the blonde yelled my name and then other things that annoyed me.

"Hey lazy bastard! I have a very good question!" He said excitedly.

Whatever it is, it will be stupid and will change nothing. He just wants to know stupid things that are not important either way. "Hn." Was all I said to let him know I was listening to his idiotic question.

He grinned. "Are you attracted to guys?"

-----------

-FIN-

So this is the first chapter of Yes, Naruto. I hope you all liked it enough to review! Anyway the update should be up soon if I get enough reviews!

~Until next chapter!~

~Hasta el proximo capitulo!~

-------------click---------------


	2. Fan girls and Naruto

_Yes, Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: Not BETA'D_

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews!! I hope I didn't take too long to update. I saw the amount of reviews I had, and I was like 'fuck! I have to update like now!' And I did. I already had the chapter ready. I wasn't expecting so many of you to review and so fast too. Thank you so much! I hope you all review again in this chapter!! ^^ Enjoy!_

"Talk to me"

'_Think about me'_

Chapter two: Fan girls _and _Naruto.

-----------

Previously…

"Hey lazy bastard! I have a very good question!" He said excitedly.

Whatever it is, it will be stupid and will change nothing. He just wants to know stupid things that are not important either way. "Hn." Was all I said to let him know I was listening to his idiotic question.

He grinned. "Are you attracted to guys?"

-----------

Kami kill me now. I stared with an emotionless countenance at the dobe. Maybe he'll forget he asked if I changed the subject. Or something that can help me dig my own grave another day and not today. Why does he have to ask _that?_ Didn't he already think I was heterosexual? I growled mentally and looked away with a sigh. Let's just get this over with as painless as possible. Who knows? Maybe I'll get something good out of it.

"Yes." I said simply.

His blue eyes almost bulged out and he choked on his own saliva, falling off the couch with a surprised look. "Shit." He said. He blushed a little, which made me raise my eyebrow curiously as to why he did that. He looked so edible right now. I smirked and he shook his head and his blush disappeared. He sat back on the couch silent for a couple of moments.

"Hmm…so…" He began nervously.

My smirk grew. He's nervous. Definitely edible looking. He blushed again and glared at me. "Why are you smirking teme?" He yelled.

"I was just thinking of how edible you look." I said truthfully. I rolled my eyes when I said those words. Naruto blushed and jumped behind the couch with a body blush. I chuckled and leaned back to the couch amusedly, watching as Naruto started to hyperventilate because I wouldn't stop looking at him with my smirk.

"Stop looking at me with that smirk!"

"Yes, Naruto." I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window once again. It looked like the blonde had never been complimented before. I wonder if that's the reason he's so nervous and easy to embarrass. I glanced at the blonde that was seating on the couch again Indian style with a scowl. I chuckled silently. He looks like a complete uke right now.

The blonde coughed. "Sasuke look at me _without_ the stupid smirk!"

"Yes, Naruto." Hugh. I'm hating my self more each time I say those words. It makes me look weak and…uke-like! If anyone is an uke, it is definitely Naruto, not me. I turned to look at the beautiful looking blonde in my couch. His toes were moving nervously on the couch. His face still held a small blush. He was frowning a little when he opened his mouth to ask me my next question.

"So…which guys that you know do you find attractive?"

I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. Would he get uncomfortable if I say all the names of different males I find attractive? He should have asked which guys I find hot. I shook my head.

"How many names do you want to hear?"

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean _how many_?" His eyes widened. "Oh man you're a playboy!" He accused.

My eyebrow twitched. "I'm not."

"You're not?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes. "Damn. I guess _you _think you're not." I glared at him. "Hmm…then say the names. It doesn't matter how many are there."

"Hn." I sigh. This will _not_ end well. There are just…well, a lot. "Naruto can you just tell me names and I say if he is or not. It's easier."

Naruto grinned. "Ok!" He said a little too happily. What is he planning? I narrowed my eyes as he started to jump up and down on the couch, his ass bouncing on my couch. Oh, how much I envy my couch right now. My fingers twitched a little bit. It took all my will power not to pounce on the damn boy. Wait. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Ok then let's start with…Kiba?"

I looked up at the blonde and thought of Kiba with his dog and without a shirt, all sweaty. "Yes." Naruto blushed at the blunt answer and laughed sheepishly.

I smiled internally as I watch the blonde think of another name. "Shino?"

I tilted my head to the side. "I don't know. I've never seen his face completely." I said thinking a little bit.

"Ok then…"

"Wait." I said. This is really not fair. If I'm getting question, then I want to have something in return. "Let's do this reciprocally. You ask one question, then I ask you one."

Naruto shook his head vigorously but then stopped and nodded with a grin. "Ok."

I smirked. "Do you like guys?" I asked watching as the blonde turned red again. I'll take that as a yes.

"…Yeah." He whispered. "Don't tell anyone!" He said looking at me pleadingly.

"Only if you don't tell anyone about all the question you have and will ask me."

"Deal." Naruto said smiling, the little blush was still present. I licked my lips as my gut told me to kiss those pink colored cheeks and that pouty mouth. "Hmm…how about…Neji?"

I smirked at the thought of the Hyuuga. Hell to the yeah. "Yes." I saw Naruto frown and looked away a little uncomfortable. I frowned when I noticed this.

"Do _you_ find Neji attractive?" I asked watching Naruto's expression.

"…" Naruto blushed a little and shook his head. I sighed. He was lying worst than me and I'm telling the complete truth! I wonder why he said no.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey that's two questions!"

"That's because you didn't answer my first one honestly."

Naruto blushed, glaring with his blue eyes. "Fine. He's hot."

That…was not what I wanted to hear. I felt a little angry, knowing that Naruto thought that Neji was hot. I frowned a little. I _really_ don't like the idea of Naruto thinking of anyone as hot. I growled a little. And why do I feel like this again? I pulled my emotionless face back on and stared at the blonde. A scowl appeared on my face. There's something wrong with me.

Naruto was about to ask something else when I was-thank you Kami-saved by the all mighty hawk-masked anbu that appeared between Naruto and my self. "Hey! Can you like come back in a couple of minutes?" The blonde yelled annoyed.

The masked anbu turned to the blonde to answer. "No." He simply said and returned to look at me. "The Hokage requests your presence immediately."

I nodded. "I'll be there." I said. The anbu nodded and banished in a poof of smoke. I sighed and glanced at the blonde that was ready to open his mouth when I interrupted him. "Got to go." I said and banished before the blonde could say a thing.

I appeared in the Hokage tower, in front of the Hokage's office. I was going to let my self inside the office when someone called me.

"Sasuke!" I turned to the black-haired female running towards me with a small smile.

"Shizune." I said nodding.

"Here's the antidote." She said giving me a little tube of brown liquid? What is it with people, and potions and antidote colors?!

"…Thanks." I mumbled eying the awful looking drink. "There's another effect though." I said looking at her.

Her eyes widened. "What else?" She asked like I was about to tell her the new gossip of the day.

"I can't lie." I said simply.

"Oh." She grabbed the antidote off of my hand. "This won't work." And left with a wave. "I'll do another one." She said as I watched her back disappeared behind a corner.

"Damn it." I mumbled. Now I have to avoid Naruto at all cost, no matter what. I hope Tsunade has a mission for me. I turned back to the door where it would lead me to the Hokage's office. I opened the door and I hardly dodged a bottle of sake. I glared at the obviously drunk woman.

"Oh. It's you." The Hokage said boringly. I scowled momentary until I heard her apologize. " I'm sorry. I thought it was the brat." She said drowsily. "Do you have any idea what that punk did to my poor pride?"

Like I care? But she will tell me anyways so I asked. "What?"

"Well if _you_ want to know." I rolled my eyes as I started to walk in front of her desk. "He told that stupid Jiraya that _I, me 'the Hokage of Konoha'_, wanted to go on a date with him to discuss his 'plans' for his future big boobs Icha Icha paradise. Do you know how wrong that is? The old crook even took pictures of me on my bath!" Right now the blonde woman was red and breaking her desk in half. I, of course, jumped as far as I could. She looked like she could kill me with one finger, and I wanted none of that.

"How…demeaning…?" I said.

"Hn. You got that right!" Tsunade said glaring at the broken sake bottles she broke in her little rampage. "Damn it my poor sake." She mumbled before she turned her icy eyes to me. "You. I have a mission." She said. Thank kami I have a mission! "Guard Naruto." NO! PLEASE NO! "Do not, and I repeat do not let him get near that old toad! At least until I get my revenge on that old pervert."

"…I can't." I said. She glared at me.

"Why not?" She bit the question out like she would to my arm if I was any closer to her.

"Naruto gave me a drink for the-"

"You _drank_ his juice!?" I raised an eyebrow. Why is everyone so surprised about me drinking Naruto's juice? Wow. That sounded so wrong in my mind. I shook my head. "Are you stupid?" She asked.

Ok now that was uncalled for. I glared at the old-young looking woman. "What?"

"Who would drink a juice made from that disaster-master!?"

Obviously me.

She sighed and massaged her temples, mumbling 'I can't believe my luck'. "Ok, ok. What are the effects?"

I clenched my jaw. I _really_ don't want to tell this to anyone else. It was enough I told Shizune, now I have to tell the big-boobs leader of Konoha. I sighed. "I can't say no or lie to him."

Her jaw dropped for a moment until she started to laugh like a woman on crack. I glared at the laughing Hokage, trying to control my anger. She almost fell out of the chair, but I was too unlucky and she stayed glued to the armchair. "Oh…" She wiped fake tears out of her eyes. "That made my day." She said sighing. My glare intensified. "Fine. You're off the hook. I'll ask someone else."

I sighed. Yes. I nodded in thanks.

"So the antido-" I cut her off.

"Shizune is already on it."

"Oh." She narrowed her eyes. "You told her before me?"

I shrugged. "Found her first." I said simply.

"Hn. Good luck evading the brat until Shizune makes the potion. It will take a while."

"Uh?" I asked dumb folded. A while? How long is a while exactly?

"Well if it was _I_ doing the antidote it would be done in twenty four hours. Now, Shizune might take forty eight hours or maybe even more. I'm not sure how she will go on this."

My eyebrow twitched. "Can you-"

"No." She said before I could ask.

"Why not?"

She grinned and leaned on her palm. "Suffer like _I _did."

I glared at the very annoying woman. I hate her so much right now. "Hn." I turned my back to her and walked away hearing her scream something very disturbing. "Fan girls are outside the tower!" My eyebrow twitched and I stopped just outside the office. Got to transport somewhere other than my home _or_ the training grounds. Where to go? Hn. The Hokage's monument. With that in thought I made the hand seals and transported.

I released a sigh and closed my eyes. This is like the Nara would say 'troublesome'. I opened my eyes and my ears blew up when I heard a girl squeak from behind me. I turned around to glare at the brunette girl. She had a whistle on her hand. I narrowed my eyes. She pulled the little thing in her mouth and blew air on it, creating a blasting annoying noise.

"What the hell?" I said annoyed. "What is wrong with you?" I glared at the girl that was jumping up and down, repeating over and over 'I found him'. She's…mental. I turned around to leave when I see a full mob of girls. To be more exact, a mob of fan girls. How did they- the damn whistle! I growled, glaring at the girls. I'm biting the limbs of the first that dares to come even close to me.

"Oh Sasuke." One of them laughed while covering her mouth. Ugh. "That cute glare of yours only makes us what to pounce on you even more."

That girl is the first one I'm killing. Someone in the back yelled 'let's get 'em!' And they all darted to attack me. I dodged _every_ attempt on touching me. I jumped away and started to make some seals to get out of there when a very annoying girl, which conveniently was a ninja jumped me from behind and slammed me to the floor. I so did not want to kiss the dirt. I growled and pushed my self up, pushing the girl off of me harshly, making her land on her back. I glared at the girl. Damn it. There I noticed I was in the middle of the mob. Why are there so many stupid girls in this village?

"Come one Sasuke stop running! You should be honored that so many of us want you."

I glared at the number one dead-girl on my list. I activated my sharingan. They all gasped and took a step back. "Fuck off, all of you." I growled out. Some cowered back, but some just wouldn't budge.

"Sasuke that is so HOT!" Ok I'm done. I'm killing her _now. _I reached my kunai pocket to draw one, but before I could throw it towards her throat the hyperactive knucklehead ninja of Konoha appeared in front of me with a kunai, which I blocked with mine.

"Teme."

"Do-Naruto." Naruto grinned. I narrowed my eyes. From all the people to stop me from killing the brunette whore, it just had to be my next victim in the list.

"Lower your kunai." He commanded me. I glared at the blonde but did as he said.

"Yes, Naruass." He glared at me and I smirked, but it soon disappeared when he started grinning like a maniac.

"Sasuke. Tell the ladies here why don't you want to go out with them." Naruto commanded.

What the fuck!? Ugh. Forget it, it's not like I wouldn't have said it if he wouldn't have commanded me. "Because I think they are a bunch of whores that throw them selves to the first piece of meat on the market." The girls gasped.

"Hey! Stop making Sasuke-kun say those things!" A girl yelled earning some yeah's echoed.

"Sasuke. Tell them…what we were talking about…you know…guys…you know."

My eyebrow twitched. Stupid blonde with his stupid ideas. I sighed. But this might help me get rid of the girls so what the heck?

"Sasuke loves us!" A girl with red hair yelled.

"No." I said earning more gasps. "Sorry girls. But I'm GAY." Higher gasps were heard. Some fainted, some froze. I smirked. I think I can do more damage here. "And I'm taken."

"WHAT!?" The remaining girls yelled.

I smirked when I saw Naruto taking steps back when he heard me said I was taken. I grabbed his waist and pulled him against my chest. I kissed the surprised blonde, plunging my tongue inside his warm cavern, making him gasp and moan. The remaining girls just fainted. I finished what I wanted to do, but I didn't want to stop kissing the blonde. I pushed my tongue as deep as I could. He tasted so good. I want more. I want more of him. My eyes widened when I noticed what I was doing. FUCK! I pulled back, pushing Naruto away harder than what I wanted, making him fall on the floor.

What the hell did I just do? I shook my head. His eyes were wide and a blush adorned his sun-kissed skin. What is wrong with me? I want to jump on him and fuck him right here and now. And what exactly is stopping me? Oh. My fucking pride. "…Thank's for the leverage." I said in a monotone voice. His eyes widened in hurt. My heart ached when I saw him like that. He smiled a fake smile.

"Yeah sure." He said, standing up from the ground, cleaning his orange pants.

I nodded, not knowing what to do now. "..." He turned around giving me his back.

"I…have to go." His voice sounded weak and hurt. I was about to ask what's wrong when he disappeared. Great. I think I just hurt his feelings. This is great, _just_ great. I shook my head. At least I won't have him on my tail. I sighed. I'm such a bastard. I looked around me and smirked. I have a few great ideas as to what to do with these fainting girls.

------------SN-----SN-------SN-----NS?------SN-----SN------NS?---------SN----SN--------SN

Where the hell is that stupid dobe?! Why is it that whenever I want to find him he's no where to be found, but when I don't want him near me he's stuck like a glue?! I growled annoyed and kept looking around town. I saw some people running towards the direction I came from.

"Did you hear that a group of kunoichi were tide up and painted in orange in the Hokage monument."

I ignored the whispers and kept looking for the little ball of sunshine. I knew what I did. I don't need to hear the details. I sighed. This is so annoying. Why the hell do I have to apologize for again?! I have checked the ramen stand like a hundred times, his home is a complete utter mess, but I'm pretty sure I have noticed him been there.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Great. Just my luck.

"What?" I said, not stopping and not daring to look at the blonde that started to walk with me.

"Did you hear?"

"…" Why does she think I care what people talk? I don't care woman! Now go!

"Some girl were tied on the Hokage monument and were painted in ORANGE! Can you imagine that."

I can do much better than imagining it. I smirked, closing my eyes.

"I thought it was Naruto, but I think he would have tied guys instead of girls, so…I don't know who did it." She said with a shrug.

"Hn." Would people blame Naruto? I hope not. "Ino?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Go away."

She pouted and stopped walking beside me and walked away with a humph!

Where is he!? I'm going to kill him when I find him!! My eyes caught a flash of yellow entering the ramen shop. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Neji entering after him. What the hell? I fisted my hands and walked towards Ichiraku ramen. I pulled the curtain away and glared at the only two occupants in the shop. Oh, would you look at here. Naruto Uzumaki in a ramen shop _with_ Hyuuga Neji. Oh hell no.

"Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "What?" He asked a little mad.

"I need to talk to you. _Now."_ I said, ignoring completely the brunette seated beside him.

"No." Naruto said. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you now." He said angrily.

"What? Yes, No, fuck." I glared at the floor when my feet started to move on their own, I glared at the back of Naruto and the Hyuuga that was looking at me curiously. No! Fuck! Go back damn it! Feet, I'm going to burn you two alive! Ugh. What is wrong with me Kami, what?

I sighed and kept walking away from the ramen shop. I headed towards Naruto's apartment. That way I can wait until he comes back, which I hope is _very_ soon and _without_ the Hyuuga-bastard. What the hell was he doing with him anyway?! I have never seen them talk that friendly before. I growled. I think I'm going to have a little talk with Naruto when he comes home.

--------FIN--------

Ok so yeah, this is the end of the second chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Review if you want me to continue!!

-See ya!-

-Nos vemos-

P.s- Next chapter should be up for next Tuesday _or_ before. It depends.

------click-------


	3. Nude & jealous

_Yes, Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: Not BETA'D_

_A/N: Hmm…This chapter is up before Tuesday because a reviewer told me that her birthday was yesterday. I was going to upload it yesterday but I couldn't log in, don't know why though. So Happy Birthday _________?_

"Talk to me"

'_Think about me'_

Chapter three: Nude and jealous

-----

Previously…

"No." Naruto said. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now." He said angrily.

"What? Yes, No, fuck." I glared at the floor when my feet started to move on their own, I glared at the back of Naruto and the Hyuuga that was looking at me curiously. No! Fuck! Go back damn it! Feet, I'm going to burn you two alive! Ugh. What is wrong with me Kami, what?

I sighed and kept walking away from the ramen shop. I headed towards Naruto's apartment. That way I can wait until he comes back, which I hope is _very_ soon and _without_ the Hyuuga-bastard. What the hell was he doing with him anyway?! I have never seen them talk that friendly before. I growled angrily. I think I'm going to have a little talk with Naruto when he comes home.

-----

**Sasuke's PoV**

So I've been waiting for like what it seems to be _hours._ I swear if that Hyuuga trash even dares to take Naruto to his home, I'm going to skin him a live, slowly, and with a _spoon._

I was currently seating on top of Naruto's apartment, which wasn't very clean by the way, watching the very few people that passed through this dark part of Konoha. '_I wonder why Naruto keeps living in this dump. It has so many inconveniences; it's dark, small and dirty.'_ I sighed and leaned on my knee while watching the empty, dark street. From what I can tell from the sun, shadows and the wind, it's about six. I sigh. This is getting annoying. Why did I come to apologize for? I'm sure Naruto was just surprised and not mad that I…was that even called rejection?

My head jerked when I saw a yellow blur within my eyesight's. I jumped up on my feet and climbed down the dirty roof. I was already ready to yell at him for ordering me around when I saw what I really, _really_ didn't want to see. Long, brunette hair, pale skin and pale eyes. '_What the fuck are they still together for?!_'

I scowled as they kept walking and talking, unknown of my presence in front of Naruto's closed door. I growled and made some signs, transporting in to the blonde's 'home'. I waited inside patiently hearing everything they said when they stopped in front of the door.

-----

**Naruto's (finally) PoV**

"Well, then…" I started scratching the back of my head, not knowing what else to say. "Thanks for the ramen."

Neji smirked and nodded. "Any time. You just seemed like you needed it. You know you can trust me if something like _that_ happens again right?"

I nodded happily. "Yep!" I said happily. "Thank you! You're great to talk to, unlike the teme." I grumbled the last part. I swore that for a micro-second I heard a growl from behind my door, but I ignored it. "Any way. I guess I'll see tomorrow to train?" I asked.

Neji nodded with a small smile. "Sure." He said. "Good night." He said pulling me to a tight hug. "Thank you." He whispered silently. I blushed a little and nodded.

"No prob." I said feeling uneasy at the moment. He soon let go and smiled again.

"See ya!" I said, waving happily as he started to leave, waving a hand in the air in a dismissing manner. I smiled and started fishing my keys out of my orange pants. I was about to open the door with my key when my door slammed open and a pale hand pulled me harshly inside, succeeding in pinning me on the other side of the door, making the said object slam close. "What the hell!?" I yelled surprised unable to see in the dark room. My eyes widened when I saw twin red eyes that belonged to only one person in Konoha. "Sasuke?!"

"Hn." I felt the raven's body lean away and I moved my hand around the wall beside the door to find the light switch. I turned on the light as soon as my hand found the switch. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Sasuke only inches away from me. _'What is he doing here?'_ "What are you doing here teme?"

"Waiting for you." He said simply, his eyes digging down to my soul.

"…Right. So…" Fuck! I don't know what he wants! After he kissed me and acted like it was nothing, I was feeling depressed. When he kissed me I saw fire works in the shape of ramen bowls. I felt like I was in heaven, but he…I don't know. I think he felt nothing. I glared at the raven, this time I have words in my mouth, ready to attack. "What do you want?" I asked.

He looked a little taken a back by my tone and my glare, but he just shrugged it off. Tch. Of course he would. The asshole. I should order him to strip naked and…that's a fucking great idea, but first, let's listen to what he has to say.

He sighed. "Look I'm sorry I kissed you. I didn't know it would bother you so much."

"It didn't bother me." I said angrily. "Why would it bother me? It was a sloppy…" Hot. "…Kiss." I finished.

He glared at me, than he smirked. "You look mad." He said in a victory gleam surfacing from his eyes. I growled at him.

"I'm angry because you entered to my house without my permission! TEME!"

Sasuke snorted. "Right. And you call this dump, home?" He said eying the small apartment.

"Fuck you! This has been my home all my life. I don't care what you think of it! It was my shelter, my warmth and my protection when I was little and it will forever be. Now get the hell out! NOW!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yes, Na-" The raven pressed his lips tightly and stood his ground. "I need to talk to you, Naruto." He said sternly.

"Well, I don't care! You self centered bastard!"

"Just listen!" Sasuke said angrily.

"No!" I said covering my ears and glaring at the Uchiha.

He growled and took a step closer to me. I kept my place. _'Why does he have to be such an ass!? Of course he would think my home is a dump. He lives in a stupid mansion! But does he have to say it like _that?_'_ His piercing eyes were glued to mine. He sighed and released an annoyed sigh. He grabbed my hands covering my ears and started to pull them away. I resisted at first, but he had a stronger grip. As soon as he removed my hands I jerked my hands away from his. "Just talk already and leave." I said angrily.

Sasuke kept starring at me for a while. My patience was never thick. I was about to yell a symphony when he spoke.

"Never mind." He said flatly. "It's unimportant." He said dismissingly walking towards the door.

It annoyed me so much that he acted like such an emotionless prick all the time, but what pisses me off more is when he ignores the situation and shrugs it off like some random occurrence. I can't let it go like this. I still have the upper hand here. He is still under the effects of my drink. I should take advantage of this and ask what I want to know now. It is now or never. He was about to leave when I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Sasuke?" He looked over his shoulder, showing me I had his attention. "How…Why did you kiss me?"

He frowned a little. "Because I wanted the girls to think I was with you."

"Why?"

"Because you were there." He said simply with a shrug. Those words hit a soft spot in my heart, and it hurt like a bitch.

"Oh." I faked a sheepish laugh, scratching the back of my head. '_So he didn't kiss me because he liked me. He did it for an act.'_ He narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto?"

"What?" I asked, stopping my laugh that was starting to hurt me by faking it.

"I don't want you close to Neji." He said sternly.

My heart jumped a little when I remembered Sasuke say before that he thought that Neji was attractive and when I said that he was hot he frowned. '_So he likes Neji?_' Ugh. Why does this hurt so much? It feels like when Sakura told me she could never love me like a lover, just a friend. '_Why do I always choose the ones that are already in love with someone else_?' I wanted to nod and accept that he liked the brunette, but I didn't want to. I want to stop his chances he has with the Hyuuga and if that means me going off my way to do that, than so be it.

"…No." I said.

I saw anger flash in his eyes and I drew back. It hurt seeing him mad for someone else. '_Was he jealous of me been all day with Neji?' _Kami forgive me, but I will not loose Sasuke as easily as I lost Sakura. I'm going to fight for him. Even if it might seem like we are both fighting for the same person.

"Naruto." His voice held venom and he kept taking steps towards me until he backed me up to my wall. Oh Kami hell in a frog. Why does he have to smell so _good?_ I almost fainted when I felt his body heat so close to my body. '_Damn it! Keep cool Naruto_!' Sasuke leaned down, his two hands blocking both my escapes with his elbows. His breath tickling my face and I shivered slightly, but I kept trying to glare at the intoxicating raven. His obsidian eyes glared at me. "You're going to stop seeing him." He commanded.

I growled at the raven. He might be as hot as hell when mad and jealous, but knowing it was for someone else and not me made me angry to no end. "Sasuke strip." I commanded.

"What?" Sasuke asked surprised leaning back a little and returning me my personal space. "You heard me Uchiha. Strip." I commanded. He took two steps back. His hands trying to move but the raven did his best to keep them at bay. I grinned. "I said strip!" I repeated, holding my grin.

Sasuke glared at me and I swear I saw a small tinge of red flashing on his cheeks. I shook my head and eyed the raven currently doing a tease-strip, since he was trying to stop him self from taking his clothes off. "Naruto." He warned as he finally took his shirt off. I leered at his awesomely six-packs and toned chest, my eyes were glued to his torso, it was so… '_Damn._' I groaned mentally, my member inside my pants, gaining life. My eyes were glued in a trail of hair that disappeared behind his pants.

Sasuke growled when he started to take his pants off. "What the hell do you think you're making me do you dob-narutard!"

My eyebrow twitched. '_Did he just invented a word_?'

"Having fun with…vengeance?" I said innocently eying every exposed alabaster skin showed. Sasuke started to take his boxers off and I bit my lip when I almost gasped when I saw what was underneath the clothe. '_FUCK! He is HUGE!'_ I blushed and started to think of disgusting things when Sasuke was completely naked. The raven straightened and turned to glare at me. He noticed me blushing and he smirked.

"Like what you see?" He tempted.

My blush deepened but I was not going to loose this fight. I shook my head and glared at the raven with one of my hugest grin adorning my face. "Not as much as the people outside will." I said.

"What?" He hissed, glaring at me.

My grin widened. "Sasuke. Go outside and walk around the village starting with Konoha plaza where that boring convention is. You know where the elderly go and play bingo and buy fruits, and other boring people with no life go." I said watching amusedly Sasuke's face turning pale.

"Oh hell no!" Sasuke said, going to grab his clothes when I pulled them away.

"Na, ha!" I said moving my finger disapprovingly. He glared at the finger and then turned to 'try' and kill me with his glare. "You're not allowed to cover your self with _nothing."_ Sasuke growled. "Now go and fly! Make Konoha drown on blood!" (From nose-bleeds.) I narrowed my eyes when the raven didn't budge.

"Move it." I said.

"No. Fucking. Way." He said angrily.

I faked a pout. "Come on! What do you have to loose, well maybe your pride, the prude honor."

"What?" Sasuke barked with a growled. "I'm going to kill you!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, that will have to wait." I said walking to him. I felt him tense a little when I was right in front of him. '_Kami he smells so good. I just want to pounce on him, right here and right now. If it wouldn't be a crime I would have raped him. Shit! What's wrong with me!? Why am I acting like this?_'

"Sasuke? Do you think of me as you're best friend?"

Sasuke growled. "…Yes." He said annoyed that he had to tell the truth and couldn't have yell a big 'Fuck, no'.

I smiled. '_He considers me as a best friend?'_ Maybe I shouldn't do this. I mean what good will it do? Oh right. It would make lots, and lots of good. "Sasuke. Go outside and do what I told you to do." I said looking at his dark eyes.

His face turned grim and his feet started to move on their own. '_His moving! Oh kami Oh kami! Oh kami! Oh kami! He's actually going to do it.'_

"I'll get you for this. You hear me Uzumaki_." _Sasuke turned to me with a smirk. "I will get you _good_. That, I promise you." After he said those words he exited my small apartment completely nude. I gulped a little. '_I am so dead.'_

----------

**Sasuke's PoV**

'_I can't believe I'm walking nude around Konoha! This is so, oh so wrong.'_ I walked out of Naruto's dark neighborhood and started walking towards the plaza. For now, no one has seen me, which I thank Kami. They must all be either at their home or at the plaza. '_I really hope they are at their home_.' I tried to stop many times along the way, but my feet kept moving. I stopped resisting when I was close to entering the plaza. I was not going to look like some lunatic, moving strangely when I'm completely nude. If anything I'm going to appear like I'm doing this on my own free will. I will die before letting people know I am being control by Naruto and that I'm under his…_command._ '_Oh. I'm going to make him pay, really good.'_ I should have never have gone to Naruto's place to ask for forgiveness. It was all just a waste of time and…pride. Entering the plaza, I sighed annoyed when I heard gasps. Everyone started to stare at me and I calmly closed my eyes and kept walking.

'_Let's get this over with.'_

_----------_

_**Next day. Time: 8 am**_

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you have any idea of what you have done last night?!" Iruka yelled furiously.

My face showed no emotion, but my pride was sinking ever so lower than what it was yesterday. The Hokage was starring at me sympathetically.

"You can't parade your self like that in public! Especially when so many elderly people were there! You caused a ruckus and you almost killed the women! They almost had heart attacks for Kami's sake! The night was a complete disaster!"

"Ne, ne dolphin calm down." Kakashi said boringly, grabbing the brunette's shoulder. Iruka slapped the hand away.

"Don't call me that, and don't tell me to calm down! I was the supervisor of last night's activity! And it was all chaos! Girls and boys running after Sasuke to Kami only knows what to do with him, old people almost dying and _KIDS_ SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

I flinched at the tone of voice that my ex-teacher was using.

"Iruka." Tsunade called, calming the Umino down a little.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" He asked, in a complete 180-degree turn of voice.

"Please let me explain what happened last night." She said

"What?" I asked stopping the blonde woman. She turned to me with a stern look.

"They deserve to know." She said.

I growled. "Of course they do." I mumbled annoyed seating on the couch in the corner, both my ex-teachers watching me curiously. They turned to look at the Hokage when she coughed to get their attention.

"Sasuke has…this problem where he has to do whatever this someone else tells him to do."

Iruka frowned. "Why?"

"He drank something that person made and that drink caused this effect to him."

Kakashi and Iruka both turned to the raven wide-eyed. "You drank Naruto's juice?!" The brunette yelled surprised and I swore I heard Kakashi whisper 'Idiot.'

I scowled. Is it so hard to believe that I would drink his fucking juice?! And what's so stupid about helping a friend?!?!?!?

"I was trying to _help_ him." I said.

"By drinking his _juice?"_ Damn. That sounds so wrong.

"Yes." I said simply.

Iruka shook his head disapprovingly. "I thought I taught you better than that. Drinking something Naruto did. He eats only ramen for a reason you know?"

I scrunched my face in annoyance.

"Whatever. I guess it's not your fault. You were trying to help and Naruto took advantage of you."

Oh kami. That also sounds wrong. Naruto taking advantage of me. I wish he would. Wait. No. I have to get my revenge on him first and I think I know the perfect way.

"Thanks." I said nodding to Iruka. He smiled and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

I turned to the Hokage. "Is it done yet?" I asked her.

She smirked knowing what I was asking for. "Of course." She said. "Just wait for a couple of hours and it's all your."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why a couple of hours?"

"Shizune is finishing your antidote. She's right now looking for the last ingredient."

I grinned. "Perfect."

Tsunade returned the grin.

Kakashi and Iruka stared at the two of us like we were crazy. Kakashi scratched his cheek sheepishly and leaned to Iruka's ear. "Let's ignore any of this happened and let's have some 'us time'."

Iruka blushed a little and nodded. "Hmm…Good bye Tsunade-Sama."

The Hokage nodded with her grin still plastered on her face.

Iruka exited the door and Kakashi turned to me. "Don't be so hard on him ok?" He said teasingly. I smirked.

"Of course not." Like hell! I'll split him in half!

-----------

**5 hours later. No PoV**

Naruto was finally arriving to his worn out apartment when he felt a very familiar chakra signature. And the person wasn't even bothering to hide it. He gulped and started to walk backwards.

'I'm dead!' The blonde yelled in his mind while starting to run to a safe place. To his great demise the person that was before at his house, started to follow him. He was gaining on the blonde fast and the blue-eyed was scared as hell. He did a turn exiting his neighborhood. He kept running ignoring the stares he was receiving. He kept running until he bumped in to someone. His speed and weight pushed the other person to the floor, the blonde on top of the poor victim.

"…Sorry." Naruto said opening his eyes. "Neji?"

"Naruto?" The Uzumaki blushed a little and stood up from the brunette and held a hand to help the Hyuuga up. "Why were you running?"

The blonde shrugged when he remembered Sasuke getting jealous for this person that was currently in front of him. Naruto looked a little grim at the brunette in front of him '_I think…I hate him.'_ The blonde thought.

Naji frowned when he noticed the change in the blonde. "Are you ok?" He asked cupping Naruto's cheek.

Naruto slapped the hand away. "No." He said angrily. "I have to go." He was about to pass the brunette when he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to his body.

"Wait." Neji said. "Can you come with me for a moment?" He asked.

Naruto scowled. "No." Naruto said pulling away, but the brunette kept his arm within his pale hand.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Magnificent." The blonde growled.

Neji frowned. "Look-" He was interrupted when a raven appeared next to them. Neji had an emotionless face when he turned to the last surviving Uchiha. Sasuke looked pissed and ready to kill. Naruto felt angry again, but it soon changed when the raven didn't glare at him, but instead glared daggers at Neji. '_What the hell?'_ He thought confused.

Neji soon started to glare at the raven. "Naruto. Let's go." Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned, but attempted to get out of Neji's grasp, but the brunette only kept his grip tighter. "Neji." He said. The brunette turned to the blonde.

"Sorry." He said letting go of the tan arm. His pale eyes locked with blue eyes. "Don't go with him." He said. Sasuke must have heard because he growled.

Naruto was confused. He didn't know what the hell was happening. Why is Sasuke so mad of Neji? And why doesn't Neji want him to leave with Sasuke?

"I have to talk with him." Naruto said.

Neji frowned. "I can-"

"No!" Sasuke said angrily. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the Uchiha manner's direction as fast as he could.

"Teme! What the hell!?"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said angrily his grip tightening on Naruto's hand.

Naruto looked back looking at Neji that stood in the same place glaring at their direction before he turned and left. '_What the hell is going on? Wait. Sasuke called me dobe. That means he- No! I'm dead!' _ Naruto tryed to get his hand free from the raven, but Sasuke only tightened his grip and glared at the blonde that was trying to get free.

-----------

**Sasuke's PoV**

'_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I hate that Hyuuga. How dare he touch what is mine!?_' I growled loudly and glared at the blonde that was trying to get free from my grasp, but I tightened the grip. I quickened our speed and we arrived at my home in no time. I rapidly opened the door and pushed Naruto inside. He gasped when he almost tripped with his own feet.

He turned to me with a scowl. "What the hell?!" I kept my eyes locked with his blue skies. I started to take steps towards him, and he took one too, but backwards. I kept walking towards him until I had him cornered on the wall. I got as close as I could without touching him, loving the way he shivered and blushed at the proximity. I reached with my left hand to cup his cheek when he slapped it away. I frowned, my eyes soon softened when I saw his confused eyes. I leaned down slowly.

He drew his head as far as he could against the wall. "Get away." Naruto commanded but I ignored it. His tan hands went to push me away, but I grabbed both his wrists and slammed them hard on the wall on top of the blonde's head.

"Agh!" Naruto moaned in pain. I don't know why but it annoys me so much that he doesn't want me this close to him when I can't even stand to be even a feet away from him.

I glared at the surprised blue eyes under me. He tried to kick me with his leg but I pinned them both to the wall, my knees digging harshly on Naruto's thighs. He moaned in pain again. I don't know why but my anger was uncontrollable. Naruto's sapphire eyes stared at me with fear, anger and sadness. I scowled. I hate that his emotions make me _feel_ so strange and weak. How can someone make me feel so many emotions in just one moment? I feel guilty for treating him like this. I feel angry that he was commanding me like a dog and I'm hurt that he doesn't want me to get close to him. I thought he liked me. Either way, if he likes me or not, I will have him. I will not allow that Hyuuga to take him.

He trashed around for a while until I leaned my body flat on him, making him whimper and stop any movements. I heard him gulp when my face was only millimeters away from his. I could feel his rapid, warm breathing. I leaned more, brushing my lips against his. He gasped and started to trash again. "What are you doing!?" He yelled desperately.

I growled when he kept shaking his head side to side, not letting me kiss him. I leaned back a little. "What I wanted to do for a long time." I said.

"What?" He asked surprised. "I don't…I don't understand. Didn't you love Neji?" He asked with watery eyes. Oh Kami he looks so cute like that, but I scowled when I heard him.

"I don't even _stand_ him." I said. "I like _you_. No one else." I said.

Naruto shook his head. "Liar. When I asked you yesterday, why you kissed me you said 'because you were there.' Lik-"

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"If it were any other person, I wouldn't have kissed them, but since it was _you_, I kissed you." I said. '_Is this why he's mad at me? Is this the reason he doesn't want me to kiss him? Because he thought I was in love with that Hyuuga? Oh please, where the hell did he get this?!'_

Naruto looked happy and then confused. He then had a frown and I couldn't help but take advantage of it. I leaned down and stole a kiss. Naruto gasped and stared wide-eyed at me with a huge blush.

"Couldn't help it. You looked too cute." I said with a small smirk.

He blushed more and I chuckled. He moved a little uncomfortably under me with a blush. "So…you don't like Neji?" He asked uncertainly.

I growled. "No. Why would you think that?"

He shrugged. His blue eyes widened and then he started to laugh. "Wow. I am clueless." He said.

I smiled. "Yes, you are." I said smirking when the blonde scowled. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was about to get my revenge for you making me go around the plaza naked." Naruto gulped. "Naruto Uzumaki, strip." I commanded.

Naruto blushed. "Y-yes, Sasuke." His blue eyes widened. "What the hell!?"

-----------

-------FIN-------

This is the end of this chapter!! Yes, I know it's a mean ending. Sorry, but if I keep going I will never stop! And I have to study since my chemistry professor got creative on my FIRST day and told us we have a test to prove how much we know, and since he's such a nice guy it will count as a grade. Asshole. Anyway. Sorry. Please review and I'll update soon, so don't worry! University wont stop me from writing!!!!!!! :p

-Later peepz-

-Luego corillo-

-------click-------


	4. Yes, Sasuke

_Yes, Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: Not BETA'D_

_A/N: I'm sorry for this very late update. If anyone even cares why this update is so late, the reason is on the last part. For now the story._

"Talk to me"

'_Think about me'_

Chapter four: Yes, Sasuke

-----

Previously…

Naruto looked happy and then confused. He then had a frown and I couldn't help but take advantage of it. I leaned down and stole a kiss. Naruto gasped and stared wide-eyed at me with a huge blush.

"Couldn't help it. You looked too cute." I said with a small smirk.

He blushed more and I chuckled. He moved a little uncomfortably under me with a blush. "So…you don't like Neji?" He asked uncertainly.

I growled. "No. Why would you think that?"

He shrugged. His blue eyes widened and then he started to laugh. "Wow. I am clueless." He said.

I smiled. "Yes, you are." I said smirking when the blonde scowled. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was about to get my revenge for you making me go around the plaza naked." Naruto gulped. "Naruto Uzumaki, strip." I commanded.

Naruto blushed. "Y-yes, Sasuke." His blue eyes widened. "What the hell!?"

----------

His blue eyes were as big as plates. He pushed me away and leaned on the wall, trying to keep his hands from moving on their own. "What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! How?!" He asked me desperately, his blush not ceasing.

I smirked, loving every expression that crossed the tan blonde. I tilted my head to the side and raised my left hand. His blue eyes darted to my hand and his eyes narrowed.

"What's that?" He asked when he noticed the small dark mark on my palm of my hand.

"This?" I asked.

Naruto growled and pointed an accusing finger at me. "Yes, THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Hmm…well, to put it simply in a way even _you _can understand," This said won me a growl from the blonde. "The first person I touch with this hand will have to do whatever I ask him to do."

Naruto whimpered and lowered his finger slowly, his face pale.

"Isn't revenge sweet?" I asked grinning, watching with great amusement when his tan face turned paler.

"Now. Do what I said, dobe. Strip."

Naruto gulped and his hands started to move on their own, trembling a little. His face was as red as a tomato, his hands sweaty. '_Wow. He's really nervous. So cute.'_ When his jacket and black shirt was discarded he glared at me with a very red face.

"Stop looking at me!" Naruto yelled.

"But I can't help it." I said amused. My eyes trailed up and down to eat up the picture in front of me. His hands stopped right on top of the waist of his pants. I raised an eyebrow, amused at the blonde _trying_ to stop him self.

"You should stop trying dobe. It was almost impossible for me to stop when you ordered me, imagine now that this little curse is three times stronger when I touched you."

He scowled, his hands were trembling but they were not moving down, which annoyed me a lot. '_How in the world is he resisting? Hn. He must really not want to get naked in front of me. I wonder why…' _His face was redder, his body trembling and sweaty, and the world came to an end because I decided to play mercy with this so _almost_ tainted blonde.

"Fine." I said releasing a sigh. "Naruto, stop stripping." I ordered.

His blonde hair jumped wildly as his head jerked up, his face lightening the room in a second. "Yes, Sasuke!" He yelled with a small blush still plastered on his sun kissed cheeks. '_So cute.'_

I rolled my eyes and turned around before the little devilish smile of mine decided to pay me a visit while the blonde was watching. "Hn. This doesn't mean I'm not going to get my revenge on you." I said sternly. I heard him whimper.

"But, b-but Sasuke! Mine wasn't intentional!" He whined.

I turned around and glared at Naruto. "And what you commanded me wasn't intentional?" I asked walking towards the blonde, making his step back to the wall. My right hand went directly beside the blonde's head, creating a loud thump. He gasped and swallowed a gulp. I leaned down, breathing hard, watching as some of his golden locks moved because of it. I raised my left hand and he closed his eyes tightly. I smirked and poked his forehead. I leaned back and walked away to the kitchen as silent as a cat.

**Naruto's POV**

I saw him raised his left arm and my instinct in this moment told me to close my eyes, so I did. I waited for a hit or something akin to it. But the only thing I felt was a poke on my fore head. I opened my eyes confused and stared at Sasuke's silent back. '_What the hell was that?'_

I shook my head and followed the raven in the kitchen. I made sure not to make any noise. This Sasuke might be a time bomb. If I make any sudden noises he will surely blow up, killing me in the process.

'_It feels so weird knowing that Sasuke likes me and not Neji.' _ I stole a glance at Sasuke while the raven was starting to cook something that already smelled awesomely good. My mouth watered for a moment but I shook my head. '_Wonder why he's acting like this? Isn't it suppose to be like, if I like him and he likes me, we…' _I blushed at the thought and looked down at the floor. '_W-we should be boyfriends now right?'_ I looked back up and I almost fell off the chair I was seating on when I saw Sasuke starring at me, like he knew exactly what I was thinking of.

I started laughing sheepishly, scratching the back of my head, a small blush annoying my face. He smirked and leaned on the counter, his elbow touching the dark material while his fist carried his face. "Just so you'll know…I'm seme."

"…"

He smirked when I was in my 'did I heard right mode' and turned to keep making the food he was already doing. Then it hit me. '_He…He, Oh hell no!'_ I jumped off the chair and on top of the counter my finger pointing at the back of the bastard. "I am no UKE!" I yelled in, a what, I hate to admit high-pitched voice. He chuckled but didn't turn around.

When I didn't hear an answer from him, I felt my head burning. _'The nerve of the bastard thinking he should be the seme! Like hell! I am seme!! I'm more of a man than him!_'

I growled and jumped beside the raven. He didn't even flinch. He kept his cool, his hands moving to put some hot water on a cattle.

"Aha! See! Women usually cook! Therefore I can't be uke! And you can't be seme because you're so feminine and stuff!" When I said the last part I swore I saw him flinch but it banished at the same time it came. He didn't say anything he just kept doing the food like a robot. _'It annoys me so much that he can ignore like this!' _"And there's another woman trait. They get mad easily and starts to ignore their boyfriends!"

The raven opened a bag of noodles and my mouth opened on it's own accord. '_The damn bastard is going to do ramen!'_ My mouth watered yet again. I gulped a little and shook my head out of the gutter. '_How can he ignore me so easily!? I hate him. What should I do? Man that ramen smells so good! No! Stop thinking of that and devise a plan for the bastard to talk to you._' I grinned when a thought came to my mind. I jumped and sat on the counter and kept starring at the raven intently. It always annoyed him when I kept looking at him, he always said that it felt like I was one of his fan-girls, which I'm not. I'm totally different. I never followed him; LIE, I never dreamed of him with me; LIE, I never thought he was hot; LIE, I always thought he was a jerk; LIE, And surely I would never _ever_ fall for his charm; LIE, LIE, LIES!

'_Ugh. So yeah._' I couldn't help but grin when he turned towards me and started to walk towards my direction on the counter. When he was just in front of me I was about to speak, but before I could say anything he opened my legs wide open and I swallowed my words with a shrieked. I jumped on the counter and glared at the raven that was obviously smirking. Sasuke opened a cabin that my legs were blocking and my blush deepened. _'The jerk_!'I thought_ 'He…ugh!_' I kept glaring holes at the back of the raven. '_If he's going to be like this and not act like…I can't believe I want him to act like he were my boyfriend. Ugh! I should go before my head explodes because of this bastard. But before, eat free ramen.' _I nodded to my self in agreement and sat on one of the table's chair. Soon the raven finished the bowls and laid them on the table. "Thanks!" I said before vacuuming my food, eying as Sasuke ate his onigiri in a very torturing _slow_ pace. I bet I could eat one hundred dishes of ramen and he would still be in the same first onigiri. I quickly finished my food and stood up in an 'I'm leaving kind of manner'.

"See ya!" I said and dashed towards the door, I was almost out when I opened the door, but before I could leave a hand slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

I turned to look at the raven towering me and I couldn't help but gulp. His eyes were closed and his jaw was tightened in an angry manner. He opened his eyes and glared at me. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a very deep and if I might add husky voice, at least for me it was.

"Um…out… of here?"

He scowled at my vague answer. "Why?" He asked.

'_Because after all you said just moments ago you're still acting like nothing happened and it's annoying the crap out of me you bastard.'_

"I need to go and train." I said.

"Now?" He asked annoyed.

I frowned and kept my strong front. "Yes. Now." I said slowly, which annoyed.

"Hn." He took his hands out of the door and stepped back. I stare in shock as he turned around and walked away. '_What the hell?! Isn't he going to…I don't know! Something!'_ I don't know why but he doing that hurt more than what I thought. I puffed up angrily and pulled the door open and slammed it closed, dashing out to a random direction.

'_I can't believe that bastard! He sayd he likes me and kisses me but he's acting like nothing happened! Why is he doing that!? Unless…he was…lying?'_ I shook my head out of that thought. '_I don't think so. He might be a bastard but I doubt he would stand to that level. At least that's what I believe. But…then why is he acting like that?'_

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Damn it! What the hell was that?! And why the hell did he want to train for!?' _I punch the wall near my left side angrily and released a heavy sigh. I glared at the floor. '_And why the fuck he slammed the door?! I should be the one mad! He totally jumped away from me every time I got close to him. He practically made up the training excuse just to get out of here! But why would he do that if he likes me? Unless…he doesn't, but I doubt that. I think I can see when someone likes me and he, Naruto, likes me. I'm sure of it. God.'_ I slam my hand on my forehead. '_Maybe I came on to strong? No. I restrained my self too much. Than what the hell just happened? Maybe I…restrained my self too much? But why the hell he jumped away like I was the plague!?'_

I growled angrily and fisted my hands.

"Problems?" I turned around to glare at the very familiar voice that I got costumed to hate in my moments of crisis. When he saw my glare and scowl he raised a silver eyebrow and I swear under that mask he smirked. "Ahhh…Naruto." He said smiling with that stupid chuckle of his. My glare intensified.

"Your counter didn't work?" He asked.

"Hn." I turned my back to him and started to walking back to the kitchen where my forgotten left over's of onigiri were waiting patiently for me. I sat on my chair knowing very well that the jounin would follow me silently. That is until I sat.

"He rejected you?" He asked curiously.

"…" I kept eating, pretending like he was only thin air.

"Maybe he's playing hard to get." A very annoying thin air. "Yeah that's it. Iruka at first was playing like that, but as soon as I pushed him down to bed he…" My eyebrow twitched.

"Kakashi?" I asked annoyed to get his attention.

"Yes?" He asked a little too chirpily.

"Shut the hell up. I have no problems with Naruto." I said and there I swallowed my last onigiri, standing up to gather the dishes.

"Oh?" He asked faking the surprise. Tch. Ass. "Is that so? Is that why he was mumbling curses while dashing up like a lightning ball?"

"…Hn." I started cleaning my dishes harshly. '_If what he's saying is true, I must have done something wrong. Tch. I don't know what. Maybe the dobe was the one that blew everything, not me.'_ I was scrubbing the plate so hard that when I noticed I was doing it like that I broke it. I stare at the plate bitterly, sensing my ex-sensei walk up behind me and whistled.

"Damn. Nothing happen huh?"

"Ugh. Kakashi. Did you come here for some special reason other than annoy the hell out of me?"

"…Now that you mention it…yes!" He said happily leaning on a wall, his left hand reaching inside his pocket to take out his orange little book. 'Icha Icha paradise…''Premium edition'; junk.

The man started to read and didn't say anything. "And?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh. Right. The Kazekage is coming and it's going to stay for a whole month!" He said a little too happily.

"So?" I asked annoyed.

"Well…I don't know if you know this but…Naruto had a crush on him before he thought he had a crush on you, which isn't going very good as I have seen."

My eyes narrowed when I heard the jounin say those words. '_Naruto never told me he had a crush on the sand demon.'_

"And so…if you don't want to loose that catch, you better go and trap him back, because if not the red sand will." With that said the silver haired ninja disappeared.

'_What the fuck!? You mean!?!? Oh fuck no! No other is going to touch what is mine other than me!'_ With that thought I dashed out of my house, not bothering closing it.

**Naruto's POV**

'_I'm such a little girl! Why did I get mad because he was acting normal? Am I so desperate for that passionate touch that I can't even handle not being touch? What the hell?! Since when did I start thinking like this!?'_ I shook my head vigorously and finally took notice of my surroundings.

I was in the east forest of Konoha. How did I get here without noticing? Is beyond me. Noticing that I had nothing really more important to do. I removed my orange jacket and got in my attack position stand and start busting some moves. It wasn't long when I sensed someone in the forest close-by. To be precise on top of the tree behind me. I turned around an my eyes almost bulged out when I saw who it was.

"Gaara!?" I asked surprised.

The red head smirked and jumped down the tree. "Naruto." He said nodding.

I smiled happily and before I knew it I was hugging him. He never hugged me back so when he returned the hug I was speechless. I instantly redrew when the heat started to rise. I jumped back and started scratching the back of my head while laughing.

"So what u doing here...?" I asked.

He tilted his head to the side. "Meeting." He said simply.

"Oh. Where's your escort?" I asked when I noticed no one was trailing him. He just shrugged and started walking towards me.

"Let's spar." He said.

It took me a moment to register but I nodded happily. I jumped back and we both took our stand, and started sparring. It was about two minutes into the spar that a shiver ran through my spine and there I knew something was definitely wrong. Gaara stopped when he took notice of this.

"Are you ok?" He asked walking towards me.

I stare at him uncertainly. What was this bad feeling? Gaara stopped in front of me and raised a hand and pulled my sweaty blonde bands on my forehead up and his hand took their place. He frowned a little.

"You don't have a fever." He said.

"I know." I said sighing, loving the way his hard to believe extreme soft hands on my front. I smiled without noticing.

"Did you…smoke?" Gaara asked surprisingly uncertain.

My eyes widened. "What!? No!" I said jumping back while moving my hands like a maniac. "I would never do that!" I yelled in defense.

He frowned. "Than don't smile like that." He said. I frowned.

"But your hand felt good on my front. I couldn't help but smile in comfort." I said with a semi pout.

"Com-fort?" He asked tilting his head, walking again in front of me and putting his hands again on my front. But bad times come with unfortunate arrivals. It all happened in an instant. My hand was pulled harshly towards the side and my face crashed with something hard and warm. It was a chest that was currently radiating a very nasty and cold aura.

I looked up to see Sasuke glaring at Gaara. The red head just stood there like nothing happened. His hand was still in the air, but he redrew it slowly to his side and turned completely toward us.

"Sasuke what the hell?!" I asked angrily.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

My eyes widened and the words that exited were just automatic thanks to the mark. "Yes, Sasuke." I said.

When I said this Gaara frowned and turned towards Sasuke with his own glare.

"What did you do to him?" Gaara hissed.

Sasuke growled and tightened his grip on my hand. "It's none of your fucking business." He hissed angrily.

I tried to speak but I couldn't. Sasuke commanded me not to speak and so I can't say anything at all. I tried pulling my hand away from Sasuke but it wasn't working, it only made things worst when Sasuke turned to me with a glare.

"Don't you dare try leaving my side." He said.

I gulped and nodded. This made Gaara even madder, his sand was already surrounding Sasuke's diameter when out of nowhere, Kakashi and Iruka appeared.

"Now, now, let's all be friends now." Kakashi said standing between Gaara and us. Iruka was just behind him starring at Sasuke and I.

"Hn." Sasuke made some hands seals and transported him self with me, back to his house. As soon as he were there I felt like déjà vu. He slammed me to the wall, and kissed me with strong passionate lips. It was magical. When he drew back I couldn't focus, I couldn't see, hear nor think. I was like a pudding. He released the hard grip he had on my hands and with his right hand he started to caress my cheek. My eyes were in a daze, so I couldn't see him clearly.

"Naruto." He softly said with a tinge of anger that could not be mistaken. "I told you that I liked you. You like me back. Right?" I nodded drowsily, his sweet scent and awesome heat blocking all my rational thoughts. "Good. Then you'll be mine and I'll be yours." He said pushing his body flat against my own, making me release a small gasp when I felt him. "Don't and I repeat don't let your self be touch by anyone else other than me." He ordered.

My eyes widened a little there. I can't be touch by anyone other than him? Isn't that impossible?

Sasuke seem to notice this so he clarified. "No Neji, nor Gaara." He said angrily pushing his body harder against mine, making me moan when one of his legs went between mine. My hands flew up to his shoulder to hold my self up when he started pushing his knee up between my legs. I bit my lips and closed my eyes. I couldn't speak and it was starting to really annoy me.

"Moan." Sasuke commanded in my ear. As soon as he ordered my lips parted and a long moan erupted from my lips, making Sasuke groan out loud. He pulled back a little and started kissing me passionately again but this time more tenderly. Our tongues met in a dance of dominance that he beat me at, but I of course will not give up so the battle kept going until he grabbed my member with his hand and held it tightly making me moan and open my mouth wider for more access. I could practically feel his tongue down my throat and I have to admit it felt so hot been overpowered by Sasuke. '_Oh God. Never let him know that.'_

His hands moved down my sides towards the hem of my shirt and started to raise the item up. I held my hands up and helped him get rid of the black shirt since that was the only thing on my upper torso I had. My orange jacket was still in the forest. I hope Iruka grabbed it before he left the forest.

Sasuke's lips descended from my own to my neck. My breath hitched, my eyes closed and the high temperature in the room was abnormally high. He started sucking and licking my neck, doing it so it hurt and aroused me. My moans couldn't be stopped by mere concentration or my own will. It was just impossible. These new feelings I have never tastes nor felt before are just taking over. This felt too good to let go, too good to stop now. _'Kami help me, that whoever stops this feeling I would let Kyuubi loose just to kill that person.'_

My grip on his broad shoulders tightened when his hip started to grind on mine. The friction was unbelievable, and once again I lost my self on pleasure. I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head when Sasuke raised me up the wall to create more friction. Our members behind the demanding clothes that felt too thick were at this level disappearing at the feeling of harsher thrusts by Sasuke. It was only a matter of seconds before I will come.

'_There! Just one more!'_ My eyes were closed as tightly as they could. My nails were digging deep on Sasuke's skin. I was going to cum, but before that sweet demanding pleasure came Sasuke pulled away letting me go, making me fall on the hard wood floor with a THUMP.

My eyes widened. '_What the hell?!'_ I looked up, but when I thought I would find Sasuke I found nothing. _'Where the fuck is that fucking bastard!? He did not just let me like this!' _I looked down my pants. The obvious erection was even more painful for my eyesight.

I growled loudly. '_I'm going to kill that bastard.'_

-----------

-------FIN-------

This is the end of this chapter!! I am so sorry for this very late update. It was not my intention for this to have happen. I know a lot of you liked this story and wanted to read more, and so I selfishly took over a month to post this. For that I'm sorry. I hope everyone can forgive me? It was not completely my fault. My professors are devils with no taste. I had so much to do for them this month I was almost in my breaking point. I couldn't concentrate enough and my head hurt 24/7. My family's expectations for me are really high as well, and I don't want to let them down. So it's kind of hard for me, especially since I'm studying something I do not like. So…yeah. Sorry and I'll do my best to post in way less than a month later.

*If there are any errors please tell me. Thank you!

Please review to make me happy!!

-Good whatever day-evening-night! -

-Buenas Cualquier dia-tarde-noche!-

-------click-------


	5. Heats up, horny dudes!

_Yes, Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: Not BETA'D_

_A/N: I'm sorry for this very late update!_

"Talk to me"

'_Think about me'_

Chapter five: Heats up, horny dudes!

Previously…

'_There! Just one more!'_ My eyes were closed as tightly as they could. My nails were digging deep on Sasuke's skin. I was going to cum, but before that sweet demanding pleasure came Sasuke pulled away letting me go, making me fall on the hard wood floor with a THUMP.

My eyes widened. '_What the hell?!'_ I looked up, but when I thought I would find Sasuke I found nothing. _'Where the fuck is that fucking bastard!? He did not just leave me like this!' _I looked down my pants. The obvious erection was even more painful for my eyesight.

I growled loudly. '_I'm going to kill that bastard.'_

--------

'_How dare he, the bastard!' _I stood up, grabbing my black shirt and putting it on. I couldn't sense him anywhere around the house, so he must have step out.

I growled, feeling the hot chakra of the nine tails, stirring inside me with intensity. I closed my eyes tightly and submersed the chakra inside. I might have said that I would send the nine tails on who ever stopped us from…finishing but I'm not letting him do anything. Not until I have my payback. I narrowed my eyes and made my shadow clone jutsu.

I still couldn't speak, thanks for the damn bastard. I was about to nod them off to look for Sasuke when my clones started to complain. I paled when I noticed all my clones had hard-ons as well as me. '_Oh Kami why?!'_

_--------_--

**Sasuke's POV**

Oh kami I was so close to completion, I held the blonde tighter, when in an instant it felt like someone was pulling me, and then I got transported away from my blonde. I blinked surprised a couple of times. When I noticed I was in the Hokage's tower my features darkened and a growl came right from my throat.

"What the hell am I doing here?!"

The hokage raised and amused eyebrow. "Oh? I interrupted something important?" She said scanning me up and down until she noticed I still had an erection. I hid my blush at her obvious founding and growled at her.

"Yes you did! I'm leaving!"

"Wait!" The Hokage stopped me before I was able to do my hand seals to transport back to where I'm sure there's a very annoyed, very anxious, very, and I mean very, horny blonde.

"What?" I growled angrily.

"I need a favor." She said, her countenance changing to one of a mad genius with new plan in mind. It freaked the hell out of me, but I stayed glued to where I was standing. I'm thinking that whatever the mad Hokage is thinking, it will lead to disaster.

In a poof my ex-sensei transported. "Yo." He said with a smile under his mask. I glared at the offensive man and turned back to the blonde leader. "Ho, ho, ho! It seam like someone was abruptly pulled away from his estrus."

My eyebrow twitched. "What?"

I could have swore the idiot sensei was grinning under the mask when he answered. "You still have tent for more?"

I scowled, I looked down to my pants and I cursed. I was still hard?! How!? AND WHY!? I usually don't last like this. Damn it that blonde better be ready when I get back, and it _better_ be soon. I glared at the woman in front of me. "_What_ do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Well…" She started with that mischievous glint in her eyes.

---------

"Ahhhhh! Damn it where the hell is that bastard hiding!?" I am so mad it's like nothing can shut me up from releasing my stress, not even my little 'curse' the damn bastard gave me. I'm going to burn his dick…!...Ok maybe not his dick, I'm going to need _it_ in my future. But still…I am going to make him suffer, a lot. I looked down. "Damn it!" I went running to take my second extremely cold shower. At least my new set of clones were not horny like me, or else I wouldn't be able to look for the damn bastard. Ugh! WHY AM I STILL HARD????!

My bags are pretty baggie. If I look for my jacket in the forest, I might be able to cover my little friend. Them I will be able to look for Sasuke with the rest of the clones. Well that's the plan. I nodded to my self with a grin, and headed towards the forest where Sasuke so kindly transported me from when I was with Gaara. Jealous prick…wait! He was jealous! He was jealous!? HE WAS?! OH MY KAMI!? HE WAS!! Was he jealous when I was with Neji too? Is that why he always arrived glaring, and always ended up taking me away weather I want to or not? I don't know why the sudden thought made me blush, but it did.

I shook my head. That doesn't change the fact that he left me in a moment of crucial importance in my young life! I wanted to cum damn it! It was soo close! Ugh, oh man I'm such a pervert!!!

I sighed and started to head out to the forest to get my lost jacket, if it is even there anymore. Maybe Iruka grabbed it? I arrived at the forest but I see no sign of my jacket. Maybe Iruka took it?

"Naruto?"

I turned around when my name was called and my eyes almost widened. "Neji." I said in an almost squeaked whisper. "What are you doing here?" I asked a little on the nervous side. What if Sasuke appears out of nowhere with a jealous tantrum? He might look hot as hell, but it does scares me, so I rather not have that.

Neji raised an eyebrow at my obvious nervousness. "Are you ok?" He asked a little concern.

"Yeah." I said laughing nervously, scratching the back of my head.

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Huh?! Why?" I asked surprised.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked walking towards where I was, but been a nervous rack at the moment, it made me walk backwards, to keep as much space between us as I can.

"I kind of lost my jacket so I'm looking for it." I said.

"Hn." He kept walking towards me so I kept walking backwards. "Why do you keep walking away from me?"

"Because…it's hot." It's hot?!

"Because it's hot?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I started to laugh nervously again.

He took a step closer, and when I noticed I couldn't go any further back I squeaked, really unmanly of me. I gulped when I noticed the Hyuuga right in front of me. His eyes burning to mine.

"What does the heat have to do with me?" He asked.

"Because you're hot." I said without thinking.

He raised an eyebrow amusedly. My eyes widened and I couldn't hold the blush from adorning my face. I can't believe I just said that!

"I mean…you're body is hot…wait no! I mean…the heat…radiates…body?"

Neji chuckled, taking a step forward. I leaned back on the tree, my hands quickly scanning how thick the tree is, so I could slip side ways, but sadly before I could get away Neji blocked my escape with his hands. This is when I start to panic.

"Neji."

"Hm?" He said leaning towards me.

"What are you doing?" For every word I said my voice lost strength.

He just kept leaning down, his eyes were glued to my mouth and I swore I was just going to die, so my reaction was what you say…automatic? My knee raised and kicked Neji's precious cargo hard, making said boy hiss in pain. He bent down in front of me, in a crouched position, his hand going to lessen the pain _there._ I gulped.

"Damn it Naruto, if you didn't wanted me to kiss you, you could have just said so." The brunette said in a raspy voice.

"I…I don't want you to kiss me."

"Ugh…" Neji growled and raised his head.

"I'm sorry!" I said closing my eyes before he could even start talking and screaming madly. I heard a sigh and I opened my eyes slowly to see Neji on the floor with a small scowl looking at the other way. I tilted my head to the side confused.

"Neji?" I asked slightly confused.

He turned away from me, still on the floor on his knees. I raised an eyebrow confused at the others behavior. "I'm sorry." He said a little too husky for my liking. I could see his back tense, but slightly moving with raspy breaths, and I could see sweat going down his pale neck in abnormal amounts. I frowned a little.

'_Is he sick?'_

"Neji are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Neji answered with a heavy sigh.

I walked around to see Neji's face but he just turned it away from me. My frown deepened. "Neji are you sure? You're acting weird?"

I heard him chuckle and then turned towards me, and I gaped at the man in front of me. And the thoughts that passed had better not be known by Sasuke because I swear he would just kill me in an instant. Neji was sweating, his bangs were sticking to his front and neck, his face was flushed, his lips plumped and parted to release heavy breaths. I blushed a little and turned away. I don't know why but Neji looked like…too sexual…in heat maybe?

"Ugh." I turned towards the Hyuuga on the floor concern when I heard him grunt. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I never have felt like this, never." His voice sounded hesitant almost painful.

I frowned a little, then I noticed that Neji was still covering his inner thighs with his hands. Does it still hurt? Is that what he means?

"What do you mean? Did I hit you too hard?" I asked gaining another chuckle.

"No." He said a little amused. He looked back at me again. "I keep getting…hard."

My eyes widened and the damn blush came back. "What?"

Neji tilted his head and then shook his head. "I don't know either. It's better if you leave."

"Huh? Why?" I asked confused.

Shaking his head Neji answered, "I'm not sure, but I think your body is the one releasing some kind of heat."

"What? Wait what kind of heat?" I asked a little afraid to know.

Neji stood up from where he was kneeled and turned towards me with his byakugan on, and answered my question with a husky voice. "Sexual heat."

-----------

**Sasuke's POV**

"WHAT?!" I yelled extremely angry at the moment.

The grin the Hokage had banished, and a frown appeared. "Watch your tone Uchiha." She said.

"What?" I hissed, my sharingan already activating. Kakashi stepped closer but didn't move to stop me, so I continued. "You just told me that you have released a chemical substance that makes every guy in _here FOR MY BLONDE!?_"

Her frowned then turned to one of surprisement. "Oh." She said. "You and the brat…?"

I growled loudly.

She started to laugh sheepishly. "Well…you could have said something earlier…you know? Besides only teenagers are affected!"

My growl came louder and I started to stump towards her, making her and Kakashi really nervous.

"Come on! Who on your age can make him bent over!?" Tsunade yelled in defense.

That's when I paled. Who. Can. Make. Him. Bent? OH HELL NO! I made my hand seals and rapidly transported my self towards my home. I searched all over the house but the blonde was just not there. Where could he have gone!?

I darted out side, trying to sense the blonde but I couldn't. I fisted my hands and started to look for my defenseless little ball of sun shine that is right now in grave danger. If someone even dares to touch HIS blonde, they are going to have a very, very and I mean very sad wife or husband in the future.

I started on the basics places, like his apartment, the Ichiraku ramen, the training fields, the Hokage montains. None of them had the blonde. I extended my senses as wide as they could go, but my blonde was no where to be sense.

I'm going to kill the Hokage and every person that touches Naruto!!

"Yo"

"WHAT!?" I yelled frustrated at the annoying jounnin

"Wow."

I growled at the pervert in front of me. "What?" I spat again with a glare.

"Woa there…" The man said putting his hands in front of him in defense. "I'm here in peace."

"If you're not here to help, than _leave."_

He raised and eyebrow. "Wow." The man said _again._

What is so amazing that he keeps saying wow?! I was about to leave when he said, what I wanted to hear. "I saw Naruto."

I stopped in my tracks, did a 180 turn and walked towards the older male with my glare. "Where is he?" I asked as tenderly as I could which sounded like a growl.

"Your house…with some…friends?"

My eyes widened. FRIENDS? GUY FRIENDS? TEENAGE GUY FRIENDS THAT CAN IN ANY TIME RAPE MY POOR DEFENSELESS BLONDE?! I in those moments of my tantrum, did my seals and transported away towards my house.

Here I was in my house, it was quiet. Is Naruto really here? He's loud, I should've heard him by now. Unless! He's tide up and gagged!

I started to look through the rooms starting with the living room, then I ran toward all bedrooms, bathrooms, closets, _everywhere._ Where is he?!

I then heard a gasp, some sighs, and…moans? My eyes widened. I haven't checked the chicken!

I ran rapidly to the place only to have the chock of my life, and a totally new meaning for the word fuck!

"What the _FUCK?!_"

------------

**Naruto's POV**

Ok so in the moment I am running for my dear life. Why you ask? There's a mob in _crazed-sex-heated-perverts-horny_ males after my poor virgin ass! And like hell I will even let them see it! I mean that's reserve for only…Ugh! Yeah the bastard! Only that bastard can see it ok?! Ugh! I HATE HIM!

So here I am running, to where? I have no idea, but anywhere is better than stopping. I mean there's…

I looked back at the males that were after me. Me eyes caught…Neji, Kiba, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, and oh yeah…GAARA!

I barely dodged the sand trying to capture me. It was torture! I'm been molested by my friends!! Not cool people, not cool at all! I'm so freaking scared it's not even funny. I can see other ninjas that I don't know attempting to grab me, from the bushes but I just dodged them and they pilled up with the rest behind me, trying to capture me.

Damn the old-prune! I just know she has something to do with this. She must be after vengeance for me telling ero-sennin she was interested to participate in the big boobs ich-icha paradise book. I was only having a little fun! Why would the old hag go so far as to send a stampede after my ass!? WHY?!

"Ah!" A random guy grabbed my shirt, but I punched the creep making him fall on top of some other random guys. I saw my friends catching up to me. "Eep!" I started to run faster!

I have to find a way to stop them! But how!? They won't even listen to me. If only they could be under my command! Man! How would I do that?! I would have to make a potion or something like that! And the only ones who can do that is the old lady, shizune, Sakura and Hinata!

What can I do? What can I do? Come one head think!

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" I made clones of my self again and started to scarce around Konoha. I escaped only for a couple of minutes, but it was enough time for me to arrive at the Uchiha compound enter Sasuke's house, smell his kitchen, hit me in the head for been so stupid and start preparing glasses of my very own powerful-kick ass version of control potion. I call it the Naruto Uzumaki special…drink!

I already had dozens ready for when a little mob of guys entered the house and came in the kitchen. "Hello." I said with a huge smile. They all looked so…horny. I gulped a little. A least their not many. Most of them I know. Only two that I don't."If you each drink one of these," I said signaling the colorful drinks. "I will let you have me, but who's first depends on who finishes first." I smiled evilly when everyone quickly took a glass and gulped the liquid down their throats.

"Finished!" Most of them said at the same time. Then the others finished and started to argue with the ones that finished saying they have cheated. They even started to use not only words but also fists to prove them self's right. For a moment I thought this worked pretty well, but some weren't fighting like Neji, Gaara, Shino and Shikamaru, which were looking at me really creepily. I laughed sheepishly. What know? Ah...REPEL!

"Everyone shut up!"

They all turned to me confused.

"Yes, Naruto." They all answered at the same time, getting me to grin like a maniac. They all seemed so surprised it almost made me laugh my ass off...ok so I did laugh my ass off! It was hilarious! They're faces!

"!"

They were just standing there dumb folded. It was priceless! Some got out of the trance and started to advance at my figure on the floor but I stopped my self from laughing and got up with a grin.

"Stop." I ordered.

They stopped, they tried to keep moving but they just couldn't.

"What the hell?!" They yelled.

My grin widened so much I swore it was going to rip my face. "I got you all under my control." I said a little smugly.

Some of them didn't seem to believe me so they started to move. "No one move." I said and they suddenly couldn't move. They whined, tried their hardest to move but just couldn't.

"What did you do?!" Kiba yelled angrily next to shino that wasn't even trying to move, but was sweating a little.

"The drinks were _The Naruto Uzumaki great drink!"_ I said laughing like a maniac. They just stared at me like I was crazy. "Heh…you see it's a potion that whoever-"

"Dirnks it gets controlled by you."

I huffed when Neji interrupted my genius feeling moment. "Yeah that's right." I said glaring at the Hyuuga. "And so, beware all of you…because I am right now going to have A LOT of fun…with _all _of you." Oh yeah, heats up horny dudes.

-----------

-------FIN-------

Yeah, so this is the end of the chapter! I hope you all like this chapter! I'm sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! What do you all think Naruto did? What surprised Sasuke so much? The one's that guess what he did gets to choose how this story will end! OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT! Yes that's right! If more than one guesses than I'll combine the endings! Good luck and REVIEW!!!!!!!........and sorry for the mean ending…"p

*Oh and please let me know of errors I made. Thank you!

-------click-------


	6. Kami have mercy

_Yes, Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: Not BETA'D, strong sexual material._

"Talk to me"

'_Think about me'_

Chapter rated: M, _only_ for mature audiences.

Chapter six: Kami have mercy

Previously…

"The drinks were _The Naruto Uzumaki great drink!"_ I said laughing like a maniac. They just stared at me like I was crazy. "Heh…you see it's a potion that whoever-"

"-Dirnks it gets controlled by you."

I huffed when Neji interrupted my genius feeling moment. "Yeah that's right." I said glaring at the Hyuuga. "And so, beware all of you…because I am right now going to have A LOT of fun…with _all _of you."

-------

I grinned like a maniac when most of them paled. Shino's sunglasses almost fell off his nose bridge, Gaara's sand returned to his gourd, Neji and Shikamaru's jaw tightened, Kiba and Choji gulped, Lee straightened more with a small blush, Sai's smile disappeared and the other two which I don't know were pale, sweating and they seem to be soon…

With a loud thump the two guys fainted.

Oops. That wasn't me right?

"Dickless g-"

"Don't call me dickless!" I yelled frustrated and red at the extremely pale and a little too calm for his own good raven.

"Yes, Naruto." Sai said with a small smile.

How can he say those words and smile at the same time? I shook my head out of that thought and smirked a little, making them all narrow their eyes towards me. I have the power to make them all do what I wish. What are the things I once only wished they'd do? Oh so many things…which should I start with?

They were so sweaty and they were starting to pant heavily. They were all obviously hard and desperate for release. Sadly I'm not the one to help them out with that little big problem.

"Everyone strip."

"Yes, Naru-" They all stopped them self from finishing those words when they all noticed what I just commanded them to do. Some blushed like Lee and Choji. Others paled. But what they all did was negate their command. But that didn't change a thing. They were trying hard to stop them self's but my drink was too strong for them. I heard them grunt and curse and I blushed a little. I just told them to get naked! I'm a pervert!

"Um…you can all keep your underwear." I said while scratching my cheek looking at anywhere but their direction, a blush threatening to creep in.

I heard a chuckle and I turned to glare at the raven.

Sai was just standing there with nothing but boxers, that creepy smile plastered on his face like he knew everything. Oh how much I wish I could…wait. I can. I grinned, making the raven's smile fade slowly, his eyes opening.

"Sai?" His pale countenance changed to one of concern. "Are you hard?" I asked smiling slyly in front of the raven.

I felt him tense a little. "Yes." He said.

"For mua?"

This answer took longer. "…yes."

"Oh?" I asked pretending to be surprised. "Do you want to get _release?_" I asked trying to sound concern.

"…Yes…" His eyebrow was starting to twitch a little bit. Sweat was pulling down his face, neck and down his torso.

Damn…whatever they have that is getting them horny for me must be really strong. I step back a little bit when Sai's hand were starting to twitch, and move slowly towards me.

"Do you want _me_ to help _you?_" I asked tilting my head to the side, earning some groans from everyone.

He left a little growl of annoyance. "Yes." He said, letting a raspy breath out.

Everyone was breathing too hard and their heat was starting to affect even me. Damn they must be purple by now, by the sound and movements of them.

I have to do something for them. After all, they are right now under _my_ care. …I wonder if they're even gay. Wow. That would be so cool to ask them.

I stare at the guys in front of me, each one of them looking at me like they needed to _eat_. That's definitely not healthy for me. I gulped a little. Their looks make me a little nervous, just a tinny little bit. I shook my head again and concentrated.

"Shino?" I asked looking at the coolest looking one.

"Yes?" Shino said, his green eyes gleaming with lust.

KAMI! He has green eyes! I blinked a couple of times. Right. The question. "Are you gay?"

Shino tilted his head and breathed out the answer. "…I am."

I blushed a little, coughing once and turned to my next person in my list to ask.

"Kiba?" The brunette jumped slightly but before I could ask. "Hell yeah! But I also like girls though. So I'm bi!" He answered with a wide grin.

Heh. And I thought I was straight forward.

"…Choji?" The chubby guy blushed a little, taking side glances he nodded slowly with a small smile.

"Lee?"

"Yes, Naruto?!" Lee said with a blush.

"Are you gay?" I asked a little amused when Lee tensed his back like an army soldier.

"Hm…I'm…bisexual. I love Sakura-chan but I love the joys that male brings…heh." The blush extended down his body when everyone turned to look at him. He laughed a little. "What? It's…youthful…" Wow Lee. Never would have guess. Imagine, yes but…heh. I shook my head and turned to my next contestant.

"Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome but yes, I am." I chuckled. Do I believe him? I mean there's no way. I mean I did see him check Temari out the last time she was in the village. But…he is under my drinks effects so he can't lie. That means that he is completely gay. Now that's a little surprising. I thought he was straighter than a ruler. I guess the ruler is bendable one. Heh.

"Neji?" The longhaired frowned a little but nodded. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean he was hitting on me…I think…yeah he was…really? Oh forget it! He's gay!

"Sai?" I asked a little sour at the name.

"I don't know, but right now I have a huge urge to stick my dick up your ass."

My jaw almost fell off, when I heard those words. They were so crude and so…

"How vulgar." Neji said. Exactly. Vulgar.

I swallowed a gulp when I turned to my last victim. "…Gaara?"

Gaara's stone expression broke in to a small smirk. "I think you know my answer." The red head said making me a little nervous. I have to keep an eye on him and his gourd. Very dangerous. VERY.

"Heh…" So they are ALL gay?! Damn! That's not good for the procreation of the next generation.

My eyes caught some movements and I heard them all groan. OH MY KAMI! THEY ARE GETTING HARDER!? They must be so hard that a hit of one of those can knockout a elephant!

I shook my head out of that thought. I am not going to make them take off their underwear just to see if their members are purple or blue or as hard as steal…or harder… Do they shave? Does Sasuke? I blushed when my thought went back to the make out session with the raven.

"Damn it Naruto! We want to fuck! We're harder than a fucking mountain! Just bent over and we get our go and we'll leave!"

I couldn't help but turn red, not in embarrassment but in anger. How dare Kiba say those things like I was a fucking toy to fuck!?

"Yeah dic-…Naruto it would be faster if you'll bent over and we'll do the rest."

I growled when I heard Sai continue after Kiba's words. My hand went to grab a spatula that was tossed carelessly on top of the counter. I gripped it tightly and turned to glare at the two idiots. Their dark eyes went to my hands and their eyes widened slightly.

I smiled sweetly. "Sai? Kiba?"

Their eyes were full of concern and that only excited me even more.

"Yes?" They both said hesitantly.

My smile disappeared.

"Take off your boxers and bent because I swear I'll stick each of you this spatula up your assess!"

Their eyes widened.

"What!?" Kiba asked surprised and scare if I might add. "Hell no! If anyone's fucking is…is…"

My eyes darkened and my aura went dark.

"Yes Kiba? Who's fucking who?"

Kiba gulped a little. "No one?" He said, earning a smile from me.

"Aw. What's wrong scared?" My eyes and voice held venom and I just love how they all shivered because of it. I have the power to control them all to do what I wish and I'll be damn if I'll let them talk that way about me.

"Now…I'm sure I told you two to take off your boxers and bent over."

"Are you serious?" Kiba squeaked.

"Dead serious."

-------

**Sasuke's POV**

I ran rapidly to the kitchen only to have the shock of my life, and a totally new meaning for the word fuck.

"What the _FUCK?!_" I said loud enough to scare the birds out of all Konoha.

The nine residents in _my_ kitchen turned towards me surprised. My eyes were almost sticking out. They were all so sweaty, they were panting, moaning and _FUCKING them self's like dogs in heat! IN MY KITCHEN!_

"What the fuck?!" I said again still not believing what I was seeing. I scan the room and I saw two guys unconscious in the floor and almost a dozen glasses. "NARUTO!"

"Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a corner raising his hand sheepishly, a blush adorning his face.

I growled. "IN MY KITCHEN?!"

Neruto whimpered a little while scratching the back of his head. "It kind off happened…"

I scowled a little. At least he's not the one making the sound or making someone create it. But it doesn't go well that he's actually _watching _them fuck.

"Naruto, why are you just standing there _watching?"_

Naruto blushed scarlet and tensed a little. "I'm not!" He yelled embarrassed. "It's just that it started and well…" He started to laugh sheepishly with a blush. "…I don't know…sorry?"

"Hn."

My eyes rounded the kitchen.

"Everyone leave." I said angrily, but no one moved. I growled and glared at the blonde.

"But…" Only saying that word earned the blonde my deadliest glare. He gulped and continued. "If they stop, they'll still be after me. You see someone must have-" I interrupted Naruto knowing what he wants to explain.

"I know what's happening. The Hokage released he chemical in the air."

"What?! That old hag, I knew it!" The blonde said glaring at his fist.

"Naruto." The blonde turned towards me and his pissed face turned to one of fear.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

I smirked. Now I know why Naruo lovd it when I said it. It feels great having power like this. "Tell them when they finish up to clean up and immediately leave and never come back." I said going to lean on the other side of the kitchen wall, not wanting to see the _action_ in there any longer. Especially since their moans, whimpers and gasps were starting to hit me in all the wrong places.

"Yes, Sasuke." I heard the blonde said before I stepped out of the kitchen where sins became more than sins... "What he said, but…you have to walk around the whole village naked before going to all your homes."

There were some murmured "Yes, Naruto." Making my eyebrow twitch and the blonde smile like a fool.

I swear they were too distracted to fully understand just what exactly the blonde had order them to do. When the blonde finally exit the kitchen he jumped surprised when he saw me leaning on the wall. He started laughing nervously.

"Oh…heheh…Sasuke. What are you doing…there?" The blonde said pointing at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Me? What about you? Liking ordering guys to go naked in the village much?"

"Well...they deserve it!" He said trying to defend him self.

"Whatever. My room. Now." I ordered the blonde that was still mumbling excuses.

"Eep. Yes, Sasuke." Naruto said walking to my room.

I released an annoyed sigh when I heard some gasps in my kitchen. I knew for sure that I was going to make my little kitsune pay for his sins. I quickly went to my room where finally I will have what is rightfully mine. I was smirking when I entered my room, but that soon disappeared when I saw Naruto seating Indian style on the bed with…NOTHING.

OH MY KAMI.

------

**Tsunade's POV**

Maybe I overdid this. I shouldn't have released that, shouldn't I? I can't believe Sasuke and Naruto are together. I thought they were going to kill them self's before that ever happened. I guess that it's like the Hyuuga would said, 'It was fate'.

I shook my head out of that thought.

But still why would that annoying Uchiha get so mad? Naruto can definitely take care of him self! He is going to be the future Hokage after all. There's no teenage that can bit him. I mean it's not like we had someone like Gaara in our…in our…in our…OH SHIT IN A FROG HOLE! I released a hormone craze maniac upon my poor little brother!

My hands moved on their own as I transported where Naruto's chakra was coming, which when I appeared there it surprised me to be in the Uchiha manor. I heard some gasps and moans and my eyes widened. I ran to what seemed to be the kitchen and my jaw fell on the ground or disappeared, either way my mouth is open.

I just entered a kitchen with…four pairs of guys having sex! I heard a snicker and my eyes darted to a man with long white hair seating in stool. My eyebrow twitched. The pervert!

"Jiraya what the hell!?" I hissed.

"Don't look at me! It was all the brats doing. I'm just…doing research. You know…YAOI is the thing right now!"

I couldn't help but blush, but my fist was ready and I punched the pervert out of the kitchen and out the window. I heard loud moans and my ears perked I looked down at the eight teenagers on the floor, sweating, panting, blushing and complete from what the white semen all over the place showed.

I shrieked and got out of there before I fainted. I sighed when I was out of there. I was ready to leave when I heard other moans, but this came from a room…and it sounded a lot like

OH. MY. KAMI.

I blushed and made my seals, and swore my life I was never returning to the Uchiha manor _ever_ again.

------

"Sasuke." Naruto said my name with a small blush.

I was still frozen in place in the entrance. Naruto. Naked. Naked Naruto. Naruto Naked.

"Are you going to let me here alone to solve my…problem…_again_?" Naruto said nodding down to…OH MY KAMI.

I gulped. My hands were itching to ravage the man in front of me. My feet moved on their own, a small smirk adorned my face. I took off my shirt and undid my pants bottom and lowered the zipper, exposing my black boxer's front. I was in front of the seating blonde when I did this. The blonde had his beautiful eyes looking right at me, my eyes digging deep in him, wanting to see all inside him. Without further thinking I grabbed blonde locks and pulled him to a deep kiss. Naruto moaned, pulling me closer with one of his hands going to my neck to deepen the kiss and the other one on one of my shoulders. I thrust my tongue inside the warm delicious mouth of the blonde, loving every second. I started to push the blonde back on the bed until he were flat on the bed, me on top of him.

My hands started to trail his sides, earning a heavy sigh from the blonde. The kiss deepened and I almost felt my tongue deep in the blonde's throat. One of my hands stopped on the tan hip while the other one started to play with the blonde's hardening nipple, creating moans for me to swallow in the deep kiss. Soon after that we separated, letting Naruto take a breather. I started to trail kisses down the boy's face and lower to the neck. I nibbled the hot skin, biting it making the blonde trash, moan and grip my shoulders while his heavy breathing tickled my hair. I sucked harder, making sure to leave a dark mark that would stay for days.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled frustrated, bucking his hip, making his member touch my clothed one. I moaned and released the abused neck. I leaned back to look at the blushing blonde beneath me. His heavy breaths exciting me even more as I started to discard my last clothings. When I finally took off my pants and boxers I started to lean back over the blonde. That's when the annoying part started.

**No POV**

The raven started to crawl back on top of the blushing blonde in the bed in a very sexy way that made the blonde blush more and groan. Sasuke smirked pushing down his body flat on the moaning blonde. Tan hands went to pale hips. The blonde tightened the grip on the hips. His blue eyes flashing red as well as Sasuke's. The raven leaned down his elbows that went to each side of the blonde's head. His breathe tickling all over the blonde's face. The blonde pushed the raven and they twisted to the side so the blonde would straddle the raven. They heard voices outside but didn't care one bit. This moment wasn't going to end no matter what. Hell with the Hokage. Hell with the village, and definitely hell with all the guys.

The blonde leaned down and kissed the raven bellow him. The raven moaned, his hands going to the tan thighs, then going up caressing tan shaped cheeks, making the blonde shiver as they trailed up until they came to the tan hips. He held them there until the blonde pushed down hard making them both moan, making them both open their mouths and some liquid that was inside the blonde's mouth went down the raven's unsuspecting throat. Sasuke's eyes widened and he jerked up pushing Naruto on his lap, coughing when he choked on the liquid.

One of his pale hands left the tan hips and went to lessen his choking fit, hitting his chest. His dark eyes turned to the blonde on his lap. Sitting there so innocently. Naruto's breathless face broke to one with a grin.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke rasped out.

"What?" The blonde said pretending like he didn't just pushed some disgusting weird drink down the raven's throat.

Sasuke growled. "What do you mean what?"

"Oh." The blonde made a fist and hit his open palm in the air when he made appear like he just remembered what the raven wanted to know.

"Well when you were taking your pants and boxers off I drank some of my drink. You know because I was thirsty and all."

The raven growled. "Really now?" The pale teen said glaring at the blonde.

"Yeah." The blonde said nodding with a huge smile. "Now…" Naruto put one of his hands on a pale hip while the other one went to raven's shoulder. "…let's continue ne, SasUKE." The blonde said pushing the raven hard on his back.

The Uchiha grunted, his hand going towards the blonde's waist. His dark eyebrow twitching when he heard the blonde say his name in such a way. "No. Naruto. You're the UKE!" The raven said twisting their bodies again to push the blonde under him once again. The blonde gasped.

"No way! I'm defiantly more manly than you! I'm seme!" The blonde said pushing with his knee at the raven, so he was once again on top of the pale Uchiha.

Sasuke growled. "No. You're the pouting, cute uke!" Sasuke said pushing the blonde over and pinning him on the blonde, straddling so the blonde couldn't turn him back.

"No way! No way! You're the one with the feminine face, with culinary skills and manners of a girl!"

Tightening his grip on the wrists he was currently holding with his hands he growled, leaning down only centimeters away from the blonde. "There's nothing feminine about my manners and cooking every ninja should be able to do on their own and my face is _not_ feminine." The raven hissed.

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, next you'll tell me that I have a girls body."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side in a thinking gaze, then a smirk appeared. "You have the figure, the ass, the hips but no boobs. I think you're a pretty sexy girl."

The blonde blushed. "Hey! Well, well…you have ass and the figure too you bastard!"

"Nice try dobe. But I'm more of a man than you."

"Are not!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Not liking that their make out session ended to a discussion about who's manly enough to take the man position in their relationship.

"Fine you win. You're more manly. But…" Here the raven separated Naruto's thighs with his knees. "…I'm still seme." The raven said eying his prize between those thighs.

Naruto grinned. "Sasuke let go of my hand."

"Yes, Naruto." Sasuke's head jerked up to look at the blonde in surprised.

"You annoying little-"

"-Don't finish that." The blonde commanded with a grin.

"Yes, Na… fuck no. Naruto-"

"Lay on your back." Naruto commanded, making the raven do exactly that.

"Dob-"

"Don't call me that."

The raven growled, cursing mentally.

Naruto's hand went to each side of the raven's face, flashing what the raven will call in his mind 'trump card'. He smirked mentally when he saw the curse mark still on the tan hand. In any moment he will show the blonde who's the real man in the relationship.

"Sasuke separate your legs." Naruto's voice was a little squeaky and his blush was too cute for Sasuke to stay quiet.

"Tch. That blush do-Naruto makes you look like a total uke."

Naruto scowled. "Just separate your legs teme!"

"Hn. Yes, Naruto." Sasuke separated his legs making the blonde blush even more when he saw Sasuke's pride. _'No wonder he's such a pride lover.'_ The raven smirked. "Who's bigger Naru-chan?"

Naruto tensed a little blush, but shook it off as he glares at the raven. "Size isn't everything teme!" The blonde defended.

"Hn." The raven leaned up to Naruto's ear. "But it is definitely important. Don't you think?" The raven said, licking the ear, inside and out, making the blonde shiver and leaned back with a scowl and a huge blush.

"No!" The blonde said shaking his head, his eyes averting down to the very obvious proud member. He jerked his eyes up. He looked everywhere except _there. _But it was proven to be a hard task since his eyes were just glued at the intimidating appendage. The blonde heard the raven chuckled and he looked up to meet deep amused eyes.

"Naruto…" The name was said so husky it gave shiver all over the blonde. " Come here." The raven said, his voice was so alluring the blonde didn't noticed when he said 'Yes, Sasuke'. He just leaned down in a daze in those deep pools of black. Then his plump lips were met with needy one's and their tongues met and danced, this time the blonde winning. The raven letting the blonde explore his wet cavern this time. Sasuke's hand trailed once again from tan thighs, but instead of stopping around the hips they continued up, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling them up to the headboard of the bed.

The kiss stop and the raven started to trail kisses on the blonde until he reached the sun kissed ear.

"Don't remove your hand from the headboard." The raven said, licking a kissing, making the blonde moan and groan.

"Yes, Sasuke." The blonde whispered heavily, his eyes closing when he felt Sasuke's hand caressing his hair, his other hand his back stopping on his lower back giving him a sweet shiver through out his vertebra. The raven went back leaving trails of kisses until he was again kissing the blonde. This time the raven won in the fight and he plunging his tongue deep in the blonde, moans erupting when he started to grind his member with the blonde's hardening one.

They both moan in unison, continuing their deep kiss. The pale hand on the blonde's lower back went lower and lower until it was right where he wanted it. He moved a little making the blonde separate his legs wider. One of the pale fingers started to massage the entrance making the blonde gasp and separate from the kiss.

"You bastard sto-ungah!" The pale finger entered and the blonde couldn't hold in his moan when the finger went deeper and deeper hitting a certain spot that made him see stars. "Kami!" He tried moving his hand but he couldn't. He didn't even remember when he put them there. He soon forgot that when the raven inserted a second finger and started to do a scissoring motion that made his toes curl up. Even though it hurt, the hitting that spot over and over erased the worst of the pain. He moaned louder when he felt something wet on one of his nipples. He looked down and held a groan when a moan got out. He saw Sasuke sucking his nipple while looking up at him, a smirk playing on his features.

His blue eyes widened and when he noticed what just happened, his moan blocked his voice when he felt a third finger enter him. "I'm…ugh…kill…you." Naruto said between pants and moans.

Sasuke chuckled an took out his three digits, making the blonde close his eyes and sigh in relief. He was certain he wasn't going to last long with that treatment.

"Sasuke you-!" His voice was drowned in a kiss with the raven. He still couldn't move his hands from the headboard so he couldn't move properly. The raven reached over his night cabinet, opening one he took out a tube of lube. One of his hands was too busy in the back of the blonde's head to keep him in the kiss. So his moved the lube and placed it around the blonde's entrance and squeeze it open, releasing a large amount of it. The blonde gasped and the coldness and moaned when the raven started to push his three digits back in, coating every inch of his entrance good. The blonde tried to pull back from the kiss but the hand in his head didn't let him so he had no choice except bite!

He bit on the lower lip of the raven, making the raven hiss and let go of his head. Naruto leaned back with an angry scowl.

"Teme stop preparing me!"

"Yes, Naruto." The raven stopped not caring since he already finished preparing the blonde.

Naruto was so red it made the raven chuckle. "You ugh! You bastard! I'm going to-"

"Shut up."

"No-Yes-no-UGH! Yes, Sasuke!" His blue eyes screamed cheater all over at Sasuke and the raven couldn't help but to smirk triumphantly.

"Now…" The raven said smirking while caressing the blonde's face. "…Let's continue."

The blonde scowled but returned the kiss when the raven started to kiss him. Sasuke's hand went down to cup Naruto's ass, opening it right on top of his erection, making the blonde moan at the sensation. Sasuke raised the blonde enough and positioned him.

The kiss stopped. "Ready?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was breathing hard and his glare was useless with that blush slapping his face. It took a moment but the blonde nodded. The raven grabbed tan hips and push the body on top of him down, thrusting up to meet the blonde, hitting dead on the blonde's prostate, making the blonde moan, the curse couldn't stand a chance against this feeling the blonde just felt.

The raven groaned when he heard the blonde and started to thrust up a little bit more harder and deeper making the blonde moan, scrunch his eyes tightly as the raven hit his spot over and over with no mercy. "Kami!" He yelled making the raven want to go deeper, and harder.

The raven pulled the blonde down to him in a very deep and passionate kiss as their senses were overflowing in heat. Naruto's hip started to move on their own as he met Sasuke's hard thrusts. Their moans echoed in the room. The heat raising and their sweat mixing as their bodies joined completely. The movements were swiftly, hard, fast and deep. It was an unstoppable feeling as their eyes closed tightly when they finally they were soon to cum. Naruto's and Sasuke's stomach twisted and it was blinding when they finally left that heat and fluid exit their over heated bodies. Sasuke released inside the tight cavern of Naruto, and the blonde released between his and the raven's torso. It felt so warm and so good. Their eyes were still out of this world as they body felt too heavy to keep holding up or bending. They both fell limply on the bed, Naruto falling on top of the raven, unable to move because of his hands. Their bodies still joint, until the blonde raised him self a little making the raven and himself groan at the slick and arousing feeling.

Their breath mixed in their room. Their sweet scent of love and sweat overpowering their senses. Naruto looked up, his head was beside Sauke's on top of the pillow. His and Sasuke's chest moving in sync. His blue eyes scanned his hand, noticing the black mark still on his hand. He sighed a little disappointed. His eyes widened when the mark started to disappear. When it banished, his face broke in to de evilest grin ever made.

"Oh, Sasuke." Naruto sang, moving his hand to lay them on each side of Sasuke's head, making the raven raised an eyebrow. Then he noticed something very important. The blonde was speaking and he was moving his hands. He gulped when he saw the very intimidating blonde on top of him.

"Kami have mercy."

* * *

Yey! Finally finished!! Woohoo!

Please review!

Thank you all for reading this story all the way and reviewing it! You all made me so happy!!

Please tell me of any errors that you catch.


End file.
